Guiding Lights
by Urban Scrawl
Summary: Young Amell and Surana are complete opposites but are the closest of friends. As their trial of Harrowing draws near, they are both assigned to the most unusual mentors to guide them.
1. Assignments

**Standard Disclaimer: Bioware owns all! (Enough said) ^_^**

**A/N:** This story is a prequel to Outgrown, but there's no need to read it to enjoy my Anders fluff =D As usual, many thanks to all my readers and their sweet comments. You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Assignments**

The sound of the morning bells awakened her. She slowly sat up from her warm bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The soft chiming of the breakfast bells was the only signal that announced the dawn. Her room was pitch black, as it was every morning and every night. There were no windows in the Mage Tower, located in the center of Lake Callenhad. Windows are unnecessary to those who must be isolated from the rest of the world, and the Circle was anythingbut unnecessary.

She stretched out her arms and felt her knuckles brush up against the railings of the bunk above her. She heard her roommate's light snoring from above and smiled to herself. In the darkness, she slowly climbed out of her mats and pulled herself up to the bed above hers.

"Rise and shine!" She sang loudly.

"Ugh…wha…?" Her roommate mumbled, still buried under all her blankets. "Solona…?"

"Who else were you expecting, Neria?" Solona asked, reaching over to poke at her backside.

Neria crossly swat Solona's hand away. "Go away. Leave me alone."

Solona hopped off the bed and headed to the small end table on the other side of the room. Even in the complete dark, habit made it easy for her to find the candles that were placed about the chamber. As she lifted the candle stand, she focused on a minor fire spell to light the wick. As Solona snapped her fingers, a small flame appeared but quickly dissipated. Annoyed, she snapped her fingers again, barely getting a fizzle of smoke the second time.

Suddenly a snap from behind instantaneously lit up every candle in the chamber, including the one she held in her hand. The room instantly lit up, causing Solona to squint from the abrupt change from dark to light. She looked behind her to see Neria, still half-asleep, looking at her with a grouchy expression.

"Thank you." Solona grinned and placed the candle stand back on the table.

Neria groaned and placed her hand above her eyes to shield them from the candle lights. "Your fire spells need work…as usual." She muttered.

Solona gave a sheepish laugh. "I concentrate a bit too much on the healing arts, I'm afraid."

Solona Amell always did her best keep a cheerful disposition. From whence she was young, her mother had always told her to find the good in everything. Even as the children of her village had thrown rocks at her, calling her a cursed witch, Solona always tried to remember that there had to be bad things in life in order to have the good.

_You are different from them. You have been blessed with a wonderful gift. They cannot understand_. Her mother would croon those words to her softly as she comforted Solona.

When the templars came to bring her to Tower at the tender age of five, Solona did her best to look at everything positively. Yes, she was being taken away from her village, but there would no longer anyone to bully her. Yes, she lost her mother, but in return she had gained many new friends in the Tower.

At the tender age of eighteen, Solona has grown to be just as merry and uplifting as she was when she was a child. Her straight black hair was long and lustrous; she always had it tied up with a red silk ribbon which was given to her by First Enchanter Irving on her thirteenth birthday. Her eyes were a striking color of green. Many older mages had mentioned that her eyes were the color of the grassy hills of Callenhad in the summertime. Her heart-shaped face and her large eyes held no beguile, just a naïvete that came with her sunny temperament.

Neria stretched out her limbs while lying back in her sheets. She yawned unenthusiastically. "I wish I could just stay in bed today. I've been dreading this day for so long."

Solona opened the dresser to retrieve her robes. "Why would you be dreading this? Today's the day when we are assigned mentors to prepare us for our harrowing."

Neria dramatically rolled her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She dangled her long legs over the side of the top bunk. "I have absolutely no desire to be paired up with some mage who simply got lucky on their trip to the fade. As long as you are well prepared, you should be fine. No need to waste time listening to someone drone on about their 'experiences'."

"It's not important to you because you are already one of the most talented mages in the Tower as is, Neria." Solona quickly took off her sleeping tunic and pulled on her mage robes. "I'm grateful that they offer me such assistance. I can use whatever help I can get."

Neria smiled indulgently at her roommate. In many ways, Solona was not only her friend, but her other half. Neria did not have a rosy outlook on life as Solona did. She was kidnapped from the Dalish elves when she was a child. She vividly remembered the horrors she had witnessed as the slave traders pawned her and the other stolen children off to the highest bidder. Even when the templars had taken her away as soon as her powers began to emerge, she felt no reprieve. She saw the Tower as nothing more than a prison.

She was very well aware she was Solona's opposite in appearance as well. Neria's short hair was a brilliant white-blond in contrast to Solona's lustrous black. She had a pixie face with sharp silver eyes that were as observant as they were attractive. Neria also had seductive curves and knew how to use them to her advantage; as opposed to Solona's feminine softness that radiated innocence.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Neria commented, pulling up the strap of her sleeping chemise that fell off her slender shoulder. "You are ridiculously talented at healing magic. I wish I had such aptitude in that area."

Solona blushed at the compliment. "I don't think healing magic would be useful in the harrowing."

Neria cocked her head and smiled. "You'll be fine. Who knows? Maybe you will receive a mentor who can assist you in practicing other spells."

"I hope so." Solona nodded her head as she tied up her hair in her usual ponytail. "And you never know…You may be paired up with someone who can teach you a thing or two about the harrowing." Solona paused and her eyes saddened. "I don't ever wish to see you fail at such a thing. I don't want to lose you."

Neria's expression softened. "Don't worry about me, Solona. I'll be perfectly fine."

Their conversation was interrupted at the loud banging on their door. "Get up, mages! You will need to get to the dining hall for your morning meal and immediately report to the library for your mentor assignments! Hurry on now!" The templar's voice boomed outside as he went on to relay the same message to the next chamber.

"Bloody templars." Neria muttered, resisting the urge to spit on the floor.

Solona did not notice Neria's acid tone. "We'd best hurry and get some breakfast while we can! The morning before I got there so late that I couldn't even take a bite of my porridge!"

Neria sighed. "You know it's never a good thing when we are being rushed. Throw me up a robe, will you?"

* * *

Solona and Neria ended up with only a few scant moments to eat their morning meals before a troop of templars marched into the dining hall. "All apprentice mages are to report to the library at once!" One of the older templars yelled.

Several mages let out low groans of protest but reluctantly obeyed the orders. Neria swore under her breath and drank down her goblet of water in great haste. "Come on, Solona. It's time to be herded in with the rest of the cattle."

"Mmph!" Solona was biting down on her roll of bread as Neria grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her away from her meal.

They hurried down the halls with the rest of the apprentices who kept their heads down low. Several of the templar escorts walked alongside them to make sure everyone stayed submissive. Neria glanced up and saw one of the younger templars staring towards their direction. Neria arched her brow when she realized the templar's eyes were fixated on the person beside her.

She quickly glanced at Solona and stifled a frustrated sigh. Solona still had the roll of bread in her mouth as she tried to walk as upright as possible. "Solona! Throw that stupid roll away. You look like a nug roasting over a pit fire with an apple shoved in its mouth." Neria whispered.

"Ahm stilf hungfwy." Solona answered with the roll of bread still between her lips.

"That templar over there is staring at you. Hurry up and finish that thing before he pulls you to the side for disorderly conduct."

Solona looked over at the templar in question. As soon as she met his gaze, the soldier immediately straightened and looked away. Solona took the roll from her mouth and swallowed the bite she had been chewing. "Oh, that's just Cullen. He won't do anything to us. He's very nice."

Neria glared at her friend. "'Nice', you say? What does he do? Put a mage in solitary confinement for a mere two days rather than three?"

Solona frowned at Neria's sharp words. "He _is _nice. He is somewhat new. He has been the guard at my study sessions several times. He's quiet but very polite."

"Whatever you say, Solona. Hurry up and finish that roll." Neria muttered, unwilling to hear any more details about a 'nice' templar.

First Enchanter Irving was present with two other Senior Enchanters. A group of twenty apprentices were gathered around the west wing of the library, surrounded by several templars acting as guards. Neria drummed her fingers impatiently against her arm. She wished they would get the announcement done with so she could go off to study on her own. She saw one of the boys, Jowan, fidget nervously on the side.

Irving stepped up and smiled at the young mages before him. "My dear young ones…" He began, extending his arms. "Thank you very much for joining me. As you know, today we will be pairing you off with several mages who have already passed their harrowing. These mentors will assist you with your trial…that is to say, if you decide to take it in the near future. Please do not hesitate to ask as many questions as you can. I guarantee that any advice that your mentors provide to you will be very useful for your preparation of the fade."

"Get on with it…" Neria mumbled under her breath. She glanced at Solona who was stuffing the last bit of bread into her mouth.

One of the Senior Enchanters handed Irving a thin page of parchment. The First Enchanter cleared his throat and began to read off his list. "First…we have Kasandra Tandem. Your mentor will be Niall. He is currently residing in the third floor at the archive room."

Everyone could not help but to nod in consideration for the first pairing. It was well known that Kasandra needed advice on versed spells and Niall was very knowledgeable in that field of expertise. The Senior Mages were matching up the apprentices with the mentor most fitting to what they needed assistance on.

They called upon everyone on the list; then Solona and Neria were the last to have their mentors announced. Solona nervously gripped her fingers together while Neria could not help feeling bored to tears, profusely wishing that there was something more productive she could be doing at the moment.

"Neria Surana." Irving read out, his old eyes scanned the group until they landed on her. "Your mentor will be...Senior Enchanter Wynne."

The apprentices all turned to Neria, gawking in awe. Neria's expression of boredom quickly turned to one of confusion. "I'm sorry, First Enchanter…did you say my mentor was to be Senior Enchanter Wynne?"

"Indeed." Irving smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"But…I am merely an apprentice. Senior Enchanters normally help guide those who have already passed the harrowing!" Neria stuttered.

"We are not so inflexible that we do not make exceptions once in a while." Irving explained pleasantly. "You may speak with Wynne if you would like further details. You will find her in the children's ward."

Neria was shocked into silence. It truly was a rare occasion when a mere apprentice is assigned a Senior Enchanter as a mentor. Neria knew she was somewhat gifted at several offensive spells - but she did not think her skills were so great that it would call upon the attentions of the elder mages.

Solona was ecstatic for Neria's pairing. "I can't believe Senior Enchanter Wynne is your mentor! You are so talented!" She whispered excitedly, lightly shaking Neria's arm.

"Last but not least…" Irving announced. "Solona Amell. Your mentor will be…Anders."

Several small gasps spread throughout the group as everyone turned to Solona with wide eyes. Even the templars seemed to be taken by surprise by the announcement and began to murmur amongst themselves. Irving and the Senior Enchanters kept their faces void of any reaction to the name. Neria felt her face pale and quickly looked over at her friend.

Solona appeared to be unaffected from the announcement. She looked around and saw all eyes were upon her. She cleared her throat and raised her hand timidly.

"Yes, my dear?" Irving called out.

"Um…uh…" Solona gave an uncomfortable grin with a slight shrug. "Who _is_ Anders?"

The entire room stumbled at her question. Several people slapped their faces with the palms of their hands, followed by a wave of disbelieving groans. Even the façade of the Senior Enchanters cracked as they looked at each other with bewilderment.

Neria pulled her friend closely and put her lips to Solona's ears. "Anders is that infamous mage who has escaped the tower six times!"

"Oh? That's quite an accomplishment." Solona said, genuinely impressed.

Neria shook her head at her impractical response and pulled Solona closer, lowering her voice. "Listen closely, Solona. Anders is also rumored to be a…Maleficar."

"A Maleficar?" Solona shouted her reply, her voice boomed loudly throughout the library_._


	2. Maleficar

**Maleficar**

"Now, now…" First Enchanter Irving waved his hands to silence the wave of murmurs coming from the group of apprentices after his shocking announcement. "Everyone, please settle down. Now that you all have your assigned mentors, please go seek them out and introduce yourselves. You will be spending a lot of time with them as you prepare for your harrowing, so make sure to start off with a good first impression. Off you go!"

The mages slowly filed out of the library, giving wary looks to both Neria and Solona who stood frozen in place. They whispered amongst themselves, relieved that they weren't given such unusual mentors. Jowan threw Neria a look of sympathy before heading out with the rest. Most of the templars followed the apprentices out, save for two who stayed behind to watch over the remaining girls.

Solona's head was still spinning from Irving's assignment. Has she done something to anger the Senior Enchanters? Were they retaliating by assigning her to this infamous Maleficar? She closed her eyes tight, trying to remember if there was any such incident.

"There was that one time I accidentally tripped and broke one of Leorah's crystal vials…but I apologized…" Solona muttered to herself.

Neria angrily confronted Irving and the two Senior Enchanters, throwing her arms up into the air in distress. "This is absolutely ridiculous! Designating Solona to Anders is like assigning a rabid wolf to watch over an innocent sheep!"

Irving gave his usual carefree smile. "I assure you that everything will be fine, Neria."

"You can't be serious!" Neria exclaimed. "You can't pair Solona up with a mage who - might I remind you - is an offender who has escaped from the Tower six times and is rumored to be a _Maleficar_!"

"…Perhaps it was the time I unintentionally ate Petra's fruit tart last month…" Solona continued to mumble, her fingers digging through her hair, completely unaware of the argument ensuing beside her.

"Your concern for Solona is quite touching." Irving praised. "I promise you that the Senior Enchanters and I have spent many nights deliberating on the most proper pairings for all the apprentices. Even though Anders is somewhat of a…_delinquent_; he is very gifted in the realm of elemental spells, which is what Solona needs assistance in, does she not? And he is certainly no Maleficar…despite what the templars try to make him out to be." Irving turned an insightful eye towards the guards who shifted uncomfortably at the First Enchanter's words.

Neria narrowed her eyes. "You're up to something, First Enchanter…"

"Mind your tongue." One of the Senior Enchanters snapped in reply. "It is not in an apprentice's place to question the orders of the Circle."

Irving laid a hand on the elder mage's arm to calm him. He turned to Neria who firmly held her suspicious gaze. "Young one, you must keep in mind that we always have the best intentions for you. I know you have many questions, so why don't you begin by asking your mentors? Your templar escorts should be able to guide you to them."

Neria caught Irving's finality in his sentence. It was evident that Irving was no longer going to explain the unusual pairings that have been forced upon both she and Solona.

"Come on." Neria grabbed Solona's arm. "We need to go meet with our mentors, apparently."

"Ah…uh…okay." Solona stumbled as Neria pulled her away from the elder mages. She looked back and hectically waved at Irving. "Goodbye, First Enchanter! I will see you at suppertime!"

Irving chuckled as he watched the two girls leave the library with the young templar guards following suit. One of the Senior Enchanters turned to Irving, raising her eyebrow. "First Enchanter, do you really do have a plan for those two? Wynne hasn't taken on an apprentice since that incident several years ago. Not to mention most of us were against assigning Anders as a mentor to anyone, let alone Amell. Maker knows she tends to be…scattered."

"Then I believe we will have to keep an eye on those two ladies." Irving replied, holding his hands together behind his back. "I see great things happening for them in the near future."

"You are a cunning old man." The other Enchanter sighed and crossed his arms. "I hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

The two templar escorts walked silently behind the two apprentice mages. Neria still held Solona by her hand, cursing the Senior Enchanters under her breath.

"That cunning old man." Neria muttered angrily as she took hurried steps away from the library. "He's up to something, I just know it!"

Solona tried to keep a brisk pace while walking alongside her friend. "At least you get to be under the tutelage of Senior Enchanter Wynne. You are so fortunate. Everyone knows how talented she is with the healing arts."

Neria spun on her heels to glare at Solona. "I'm not concerned about Wynne…I am concerned about you! How could they pair you up with such a mage? There has to be more to this than the Senior Enchanters are letting on."

Solona sighed and wrung her hands together. "The First Enchanter and the Senior Enchanters wouldn't just pair me up with him unless they felt it was necessary. Perhaps they believe I would truly benefit from learning from him."

"If it's to learn elemental spells, any of the mages in the tower would be able to assist you with that. Not a bloody Maleficar who could cause you harm!" Neria threw her hands up in the air.

"True." Solona nodded, trying to give Neria an assured smile. "But I don't believe First Enchanter Irving would assign me such a mentor if he believed him to be…unstable."

Neria let out a groan of exasperation. "You are too trusting, Solona."

Solona straightened her back and tried look as confident as she could. "I cannot have you watch after me all the time, Neria. I'll be fine. Why don't you go meet with your mentor and I will go meet with mine? I will see you later this evening."

Neria hesitated. "Are you sure, Solona? I can go with you. Wynne can wait."

Solona shook her head. "Absolutely not. It's just like the First Enchanter said, first impressions are always important. I'll be okay."

Neria reluctantly nodded and turned to the two templars who stood silently behind them. "Which of you will guide Solona to her mentor?"

The templar that stepped forward was the one who had been shyly observing Solona earlier. "I…I will take her to him. He is in seclusion on one of the upper floors." Cullen spoke with a slight stutter.

"Seclusion. Isn't that lovely." Neria rolled her eyes and turned back to her friend. "Watch yourself, Solona. I have faith that you will be able to take care of yourself."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Solona repeated, touched at Neria's concern.

Neria gave Cullen a sharp look. "Make sure to do your duty, _templar_. Stay near Solona and make sure to protect her if there are any signs of danger."

Cullen didn't reply, he simply inclined his head to acknowledge her order.

"I guess we will part…for now." Neria frowned. She had a nagging feeling that she shouldn't allow Solona to meet her mentor without her supervision.

Solona gave a small laugh. "Nothing will happen, Neria. After all, I have Cullen with me." The templar turned a slight shade of pink at the mention of his name. "I'm sure he will protect me if anything happens.

"Right." Neria sighed. "Just make sure to heed my advice, Solona. I'll see you later this evening."

Cullen walked ahead of Solona, leading her towards the upper levels of the Tower where the seclusion wards were located. Solona nervously followed him as closely as she could, trying not to be intimidated by the somber atmosphere.

"I've never been up here before." She murmured, looking around her. There were no mages around the cavernous gray hallways. She only saw several templar guards diligently doing their watch by guarding each and every ironclad door.

Cullen cleared his throat before her responded. "Th-there is no reason for anyone to come up here. Only mages ordered into solitary are locked up on this floor."

Solona looked at the templars who simply stared straight ahead and offered no greeting as they passed. "Are there…any particular reasons on why these mages are here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"S-several different reasons…" Cullen answered, keeping his gaze straight ahead to resist the temptation of looking upon Solona. "Most of them are here because they attempted to run away from the Tower. Some are here for serious crimes."

"Tell me, Cullen…" Solona started, causing the templar to jump slightly at the sound of his name. "What is Anders here for?"

Cullen pressed his lips together, forming a thin hard line. "He has escaped from the Tower...six times in counting."

"Other than that, has he done anything else? Like murder or thievery? It is difficult for me to believe that they would brand him a Maleficar just because he escaped a few times."

Cullen mulled over Solona's spoken observation. She was correct on that one sense; he never heard of any crimes that Anders had committed, save for his constant attempts to break free. Knight Commander Greagoir always referred to the infamous mage as a Maleficar, much to the First Enchanter's dismay. Perhaps it was because Greagoir took Anders' escapes as a personal blow against his reputation. The Knight Commander has been campaigning to have the mage turned into a tranquil or be executed as an abomination.

Cullen simply shook his head. "I...I do not know what he has done to earn such a reputation. I hope what he has done is not as bad as some of the others that are being held in these chambers."

Solona did not ask Cullen to elaborate further about the crimes that kept the other prisoners locked away. She remained silent until Cullen stopped at a door. He turned to the sour-faced templar guarding the chamber and gestured towards Solona. "This is the mage who will be meeting with the Malef…I mean…prisoner."

Solona caught Cullen's awkward re-phrasing. She did not like the term 'prisoner' any more than she liked 'Maleficar'. The guard simply gave a nod of acknowledgement and lifted a key ring from his belt. He singled out an old rusted key and thrust it into the heavy metal lock to open the iron door.

The door opened slowly with a loud grinding noise. The inside of the chamber was completely dark. She turned to the guard who motioned her to go inside. She glanced at Cullen who gave her a look of empathy. "Do not worry. I am not allowed to go inside with you, but I will be right outside the doors. Just yell out if you need anything."

Solona nodded and slowly stepped into the dark room. As soon as she was completely inside, the guard quickly shut the door behind her, causing the torchlight illuminating from the hallway to abruptly disappear and leaving her in total darkness.

She swallowed nervously, squinting her eyes to see if she could make out any figures in the dark chamber. "Um, hello? Is anybody here?"

Several moments of silence passed, which made Solona wonder if anybody was in the room to begin with. She spoke a little louder. "Hello? My name is Solona Amell. I am to be your student for the training towards my harrowing…um…Ser?"

Suddenly, a lone candle on a small table lit up in the middle of the chamber. Solona blinked in surprise from the unexpected change from dark to light. She looked around the bare room until she saw movement coming from the corner.

In a small bed placed on the far end of the chamber, she heard grumbling coming from under the old linen blankets. A man slowly emerged from the blankets, scratching at his messy blond hair and yawning widely. His sleep encrusted eyes strained to gaze upon the person who has awakened him.

Anders saw a young girl, her back pressed against the iron door, timidly gazing at him with brilliant green eyes. Solona saw a young man, who was dressed in wrinkled sleeping garments, looking nothing like the frightening abomination he was rumored to be.

"Well now…this is new." Anders mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Whoever you are...will you be a dear and tell me if it's time for breakfast or supper?"


	3. Intentions

**Intentions**

Neria arrived at the children's ward with her templar sentry in tow. Her mind was still on Solona, wishing that she could be with her to protect her from harm.

She gazed about the rooms, looking for the Senior Enchanter that was to be her mentor. She still had no idea why that she was assigned to such a prestigious mage to assist her in her training. Neria still had her suspicions that Irving had something notorious planned…and it made her uneasy.

The ward were filled with children; they were all screaming, laughing, and running about with joyful expressions on their faces. Neria had to smile at the playfulness around her. When she was brought to the Tower, her wretched past had robbed her of any childhood innocence that may have made her early years more enjoyable.

She recalled the time when she was first brought to the Tower, and how she was never able to play openly with the other children her age. It was only the young Solona who had befriended her when the others shied away. Solona - who did not understand Neria's cold expression - fully accepted her newest Elven playmate with an open heart.

"My, my…If it isn't Neria Surana?"

The voice broke her out of her reverie and Neria quickly switched back to her stoic stance. She turned to see Wynne walking towards her with two children latched onto both of her hands.

"Hello, Senior Enchanter Wynne." Neria formally greeted her new mentor.

"Formalities aren't necessary, my dear." Wynne smiled gently. "It wasn't that long ago when you were here in the children's ward with me."

"If you say so…Wynne." Neria replied, watching the senior mage shoo off the two children that were attached to her arms.

"Now then," Wynne turned to Neria with a pleasant expression. "Judging from the look on your face, I believe you have some questions for me?"

Neria looked about at their surroundings. Several children were yelling and crying, making it difficult for her to think. "I do, but can we talk in a more…_quiet _setting?"

"Certainly…follow me, my dear." Wynne gracefully stepped about the frenzied young mages and towards the doors leading to the hall.

Neria followed Wynne to her small study, which was overrun with tomes and scrolls. Wynne motioned for Neria towards one of her chairs. "Forgive me for the state of my office, Surana. My schedule has been a bit hectic as of late." Wynne pulled up another chair and took a seat across from Neria. "Now…What questions do you have for me?"

Neria took a deep breath and gazed at Wynne steadily. "I believe you must know what I am about to ask. Why did First Enchanter Irving assign you as my mentor?"

Wynne tilted her head to the side. "Am I not sufficient enough to be your adviser, Surana?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Neria lifted her hands and shook her head. "What I meant was…it is a rare event for a Senior Enchanter to be assigned to an apprentice mage for assistance in the preparation for the harrowing. I was wondering why they chose you for me. I am not so gifted to be given such a mentor."

Wynne chuckled and sat back in her chair. "Do you truly believe you are not talented, my dear…or are you simply feigning modesty?"

Neria frowned. "I know very well about what I am proficient in and what I am lacking. Even though I have several skills that exceed most mages at my level, I don't believe this warrants any special attention to my training."

"And that is where you are wrong." Wynne wagged her finger at the younger mage. "You are very talented, Surana. The Senior Enchanters were debating about who would be best to advise you since your skills already surpass many of those who were possible candidates as your mentor. I was quite flattered when they requested that I be the one to be assigned to you."

Neria raised an eyebrow. "Is it because I lack the knowledge in the healing arts? That is what you specialize in, isn't it?"

Wynne nodded. "That is part of it, yes. I would like to think my advice will be useful when the time for your harrowing comes around."

Neria leaned forward in her chair. "Wynne, please tell me the truth. What is the real reason why they have paired me up with you? I cannot believe it is simply because they felt I am too talented for anyone else."

A soft smile played on Wynne's lips. "I wish I could give you a better explanation myself, but that is all I know. This will be an interesting learning experience for us both. I haven't taken on an apprentice for…years."

Neria gazed at the older mage with curiosity. "Years? Why has it been so long? As a Senior Enchanter, I thought you would have several mages under your guidance at a time."

Wynne shook her head and slowly stood up from her chair. "That is a story for another time, my dear. Now…how about we go back and you can assist me in teaching some basic magic to the children. I guarantee it will be an experience that you will never forget."

* * *

"Ugh, where did I place my clean robe. I could have sworn I placed it on my bedpost." Anders muttered, looking under his small bed.

Solona was still speechless with surprise. Her new mentor was certainly different from what she had imagined him to be. A clumsy bed-headed man on his hands and knees did not reflect the image of a terrifying Maleficar by any means.

Anders grunted in frustration and got up, scratching his head. "There are only so many places where it would be! I've been stuck in this Maker-forsaken room for who knows how many days."

"Um…" Solona spoke up hesitantly, her back still against the locked iron door. "Perhaps your robes are in your wardrobe?"

Anders snapped his fingers at Solona with a wide grin. "You are brilliant! I never could see what was right in front of my face."

Solona watched as he threw open the doors to the tiny wooden dresser and let out a triumphant "_Ah-ha!" _as he found what he was searching for. He quickly tossed the robe onto his un-made bed and began to strip off his tunic.

"Eek!" Solona squealed and whipped around to face the wall.

Anders paused with the tunic half off his arms and looked at her inquisitively. "What? What's wrong?"

"Ser…" She stuttered in embarrassment, feeling the heat trickle up her neck. "It is indecent for a man to undress in front of a lady!"

Anders blinked and looked at his discarded shirt. "It is? I don't see how. It's not like I'm not taking off my pants or my underthings."

Solona stiffened, feeling her cheeks glow red. "Please, just hurry up and get dressed!"

Anders couldn't resist teasing. "Oh come now…a pretty girl like yourself? This is nothing you haven't seen before."

Solona shook her head with great fervor. "N-no! Of course, I haven't!"

Anders let out a laugh as he pulled his robes on. "Okay, okay…I'm no longer lewd. You can turn around now."

Solona slowly turned her head, distrustful of his statement. From the corner of her eye she saw Anders looking into a tiny square mirror on his wall and tying up his shoulder-length hair with a piece of leather string. She noticed something twinkle at the side of his head and saw that he had a small golden earring hanging from his right earlobe. After he approved his reflection, Anders turned to Solona with a lop-sided grin. "Well now that I'm somewhat decent…I guess introductions are in order."

Solona slightly jumped at Anders' words and was reminded of her manners. She quickly stepped forward and gave a small curtsey. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself. My name is Solona Amell."

"Anders." He replied with a nod of his head. He walked over to the thin circular rug on the floor and sat down cross-legged. He patted the ground beside him. Solona slowly stepped closer and lowered herself onto the ratty rug, sitting with her feet tucked underneath her bottom.

"I'm sorry for the accommodations. I keep telling the templars that no room is complete without proper seating arrangements, but it seems my cries of fashionable design go unheard." Anders joked.

Solona shook her head. "This is just fine…Ser Anders."

"Oh please, don't call me 'Ser'. Just Anders is fine." He insisted with a laugh. "May I call you Solona? That's a very lovely name."

Solona nodded. "That is fine, Se…I mean…Anders."

He flashed a brilliant smile and leaned back on his arms. "Well then, Solona! I must say you are quite a sight for bored eyes. What brings you to my humble prison cell?"

"Ah…are you unaware of the arrangement?" Solona furrowed her brow in question.

"Arrangement? What are you talking about?" Anders' face was full of puzzlement.

Solona saw that Anders' confusion was genuine. Did the Senior Enchanters never tell him about her task? She swallowed nervously and gave Anders an apologetic look. "I am an apprentice mage. I have not gone through the harrowing yet. In order to help us prepare, we are assigned Mages who have gone through the harrowing for their instruction and advice. You are the one that I have been assigned to."

Anders did not react to her words with shock. On the contrary, he simply rubbed his neck out of contemplation. "Really? You've been assigned to me? What about the other mages? Are they also paired up with other prisoners?"

Solona shook her head. "No, they all have been assigned to other…non-secluded mages in the Tower."

Anders pursed his lips and appeared to be in deep thought. "Well, isn't that a bit fishy? What are those old ghouls up to now?"

"Were you never informed of my arrival?" Solona asked, feeling more and more confused by the second.

"I'm afraid not." Anders sighed and stuck his thumb towards the iron door. "The only person I see on a semi-regular basis is templar Smiley over there…and he's not really a man known for many words."

Solona felt her heart sink down to her stomach. Her mentor had absolutely no idea of her existence or what he would have to do with her. Why would First Enchanter Irving do such a thing? Wasn't the primary reason for this unusual pairing was so that she would be able to prepare herself for her future trial through the fade?

Anders caught the sullen look on Solona's face and quickly sat forward. "Uh…I'm not saying that I'm unhappy about this arrangement! It was just unexpected, that's all."

Solona turned to Anders with a questioning look. "If you do not receive many visitors, why was your reaction to my arrival was so…nonchalant?"

Anders gave a shrug. "In my experience, it does you no good to overreact or panic when confronted with a new situation. Besides, a young girl alone in my room? I figured it was a vision Andraste sent me to soothe my descent into madness."

Solona rewarded his humor with a small smile. "I assure you I am fairly real…and you do not seem to be mad at all."

"I try. It's harder than it looks." Anders grinned.

Solona gave Anders a nervous glance. "So what will I do now? If you are unwilling to mentor me, I'm sure First Enchanter Irving would arrange me with somebody else."

Anders' face softened at those words. "How could you say I would be _unwilling_? I would really be mad if I declined the company of a lovely young lady, wouldn't I?"

Solona sat straight, trying not to let her exhilaration show. She felt camaraderie with this mage. Incarcerated or not, he was a good person. "Does that mean you will assist me in my preparation for the harrowing?"

Anders laughed. "Why not? If old man Irving feels that I am best matched with you, I won't question his senile logic. It would help to see another soul other than Smiley and that orange mouser that comes and goes as he pleases."

"Mr. Wiggums?"

"I told you that you can just call me Anders."

Solona let out a sparkling laugh and shook her head. "No, no…I meant Mr. Wiggums, the Tower's mouser cat. He always slinks into the oddest places. I have no idea how he's able to sneak into the rooms as easily as he does."

"Mr. Wiggums, eh?" Anders chuckled at the name. "What a memorable name. It's been a couple days since I've last seen him. He's due for an appearance."

Solona gave a smile at her easygoing mentor. He wasn't a Maleficar or a criminal - at least, not to her eyes - and she always prided herself in having a good judgement in character. Solona inclined her head at Anders. "From this point on, I hope to entrust myself into your guidance and advice. Thank you, Se…um…Anders."

Anders awkwardly scratched at his head. "I've never had a student before, so this will be an amusing experience for us both. I shall do my best to assist you in whatever help you will need for your harrowing. I guess we'll strive to become the most interesting pair in the Tower, shall we?"

Solona nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Absolutely!"


	4. Advice

**Advice**

During their supper, Solona animatedly described her time spent with Anders to Neria.

"He is such a funny man…not funny in a daft sort of way but funny in the good way." Solona spoke between spoonfuls of her stew. "I don't see how the templars can name him as a Maleficar…he is so harmless!"

"Hm." Neria replied sleepily, picking at her food.

Solona finally noticed her friend's lack of energy. "Neria, are you all right? You seem so exhausted."

"Oh." Neria blinked and glanced up at Solona's worried face. "I'm sorry…I was run ragged with Wynne today. I spent the entire day watching the children to make sure they didn't get into too much mischief. I swear, I've healed more bruises and scrapes today than others have done in their entire lifetimes."

Solona smiled. "I see that Wynne has already gotten started into helping you improve your healing magic."

"Healing little wounds do not count towards building my skills." Neria muttered, taking a sip from her goblet. "I am still not convinced they paired me up with a Senior Enchanter just because my healing magic is lacking. There are plenty of other mages in the Tower that excel in such areas that would have been able to help me out."

Solona nodded thoughtfully. "Well, at least it isn't all that bad, is it? Wynne is knowledgeable and kind."

Neria simply replied with a grunt and took a bite from her crusty piece of bread.

"May I join you both?"

Solona and Neria glanced up to see the soft-spoken mage standing beside them with a trencher of food. Solona immediately moved herself further down the bench to make room. "Sure, Jowan. Have a seat!"

"My thanks." Jowan set his supper down and sat down beside Solona. He looked up at Neria who was absently stirring her stew with a spoon. "So…how was your first day with your mentor, Surana?"

Neria gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Nothing remarkable. Just a bit worn down from watching the younger mages."

Jowan glanced around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping and leaned forward to whisper, "I have heard something in regards to why you have been paired with the Senior Enchanter."

Both Solona and Neria dropped their eating utensils at Jowan's words. "What?" Neria hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "What have you heard? Spill it, Jowan!"

"Shh." Jowan hushed Neria while nervously looking behind his back. "I heard it from my own mentor today. He is a pupil of Senior Enchanter Uldred."

"Uldred?" Solona whispered in shock. "He is the one who is able to root out all the blood mages, is he not?"

Jowan nodded anxiously. "The same. Uldred heard it straight from First Enchanter Irving why Neria was chosen to be mentored by Senior Enchanter Wynne."

"Well, what is the reasoning then?" Neria asked impatiently, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jowan stalled as he noticed another mage slowly walk past their table. As soon as he was away from earshot, Jowan bent his head down towards Neria again. "I was told that you have been elected to take your harrowing shortly. Apparently most of the Senior Enchanters believe you are ready, but First Enchanter Irving wants you to brush up on your healing skills before taking the challenge. He believes Wynne is best suited to teach you as quickly as possible."

Solona and Neria gaped at Jowan's revelation. Solona shook her head at him. "That can't be. Neria is very talented, but she is still very young. Why would the Senior Enchanters be pushing for her to take the harrowing when we have just now been assigned our mentors?"

Jowan nodded to Solona. "That is it. It is not only the Senior Enchanters that are rushing this. Apparently, Knight Commander Greagoir has been putting in his say as well."

"Greagoir?" Neria snorted in disbelief. "Why would that useless dingbat care whether I take my harrowing or not?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jowan replied. "My mentor doesn't have the slightest idea and neither does Uldred. Perhaps you did something to anger the templars?"

Neria shrugged nonchalantly. "What _don't_ we do to anger the templars? Our very existence angers them. But I haven't done anything to single myself out."

"Regardless…" Jowan met Neria's gaze, his expression somber. "If the rumor is true, then you will need to prepare yourself for the harrowing, Surana. I can't say that I envy you at the moment."

Solona gave a concerned look at her friend. "Oh no…what will you do, Neria?"

Neria sighed and waved their concerns off. "It's just as Jowan said. It is a rumor. I don't believe it."

"I assure you that it is not simple gossip." Jowan warned. "Even though there is no solid evidence, it makes sense. Why else would they pair you up with a Senior Enchanter to advise you? Knight Commander Greagoir must be setting you up to fail."

Neria pushed her trencher of food away and abruptly stood up from the table. Both Solona and Jowan looked at her with anxious expressions. "If they want me to take the harrowing, so be it." Neria replied confidently, narrowing her sharp silver eyes. "I will pass whatever tests the templars try to throw at me. After all these years, you would think that they would know well enough that I don't scare easily."

* * *

"So you think that your friend is going to be forced into taking her harrowing too early?" Anders asked, flipping through a tome of spells that Solona had brought him. They were both sitting on the floor on Anders' threadbare rug.

"Yes!" Solona replied, wringing her hands. "I'm so worried for her…I could barely sleep last night. But the more I thought about it, the more Jowan's words made sense. Why else would they pair her up with a Senior Enchanter?"

Anders shrugged his shoulders. "I could just as easily ask why else would they pair you up with a rumored Maleficar. The Circle has always been a little insane."

Solona shook her head solemnly. "First Enchanter Irving must want Neria's healing magic to be in top shape before she goes through her harrowing. It makes sense that he chose Wynne, the most talented healer amongst the Senior Enchanters."

"Well, speaking of harrowings…" Anders snapped the leather bound book shut and peered at Solona. "Shouldn't I be assisting you with your own skills?"

Solona squirmed uncomfortably. "I tried to do some exercises last night…but it was difficult to concentrate. All I could think about was Neria and her predicament."

Anders rolled his eyes. "To be brutally honest, Solona, I am not the one who has to go through the harrowing in the near future. So I would think you'd be a bit more concerned with yourself than for your friend."

Solona sadly gazed at the floor. "I worry for her. She is always so confident; so I fear that she may overlook something important."

Anders gave a small smile. "You really care for your friend, don't you?"

Solona nodded. "She is very important to me. I would be lost without her."

"Does your friend care about you as well?"

"Yes, very much so!"

Anders crossed his arms. "Then wouldn't you say the best thing you can do at the moment is focus on your own training so she will not have to worry about you when _you_ are chosen for the harrowing?"

Solona mulled over his words and conceded. "I guess you are right, Anders."

"Of course I am."

She gave him a shy glance. "Anders, if I may ask…what was your own harrowing like?"

Anders rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "My experience? Hm…well it's a bit difficult to describe."

Solona scooted herself closer to him with anticipation. "I heard it's a horrible ordeal."

"Well it's no walk in Denerim Castle, that's for sure." He said slowly, trying to recall his memories. "It's kind of like…well…do you dream?"

Solona nodded and Anders continued. "You know how they say you enter the fade when you dream? It's somewhat of an accurate statement. It's like everything is in a haze, like when you're dreaming…but you have complete control of yourself."

"Was your harrowing hard?" She asked, drawing her knees up and hugging them to her chest.

"If it wasn't difficult, they wouldn't call it _'the harrowing'_, now would they?" Anders replied, drumming his fingers against his cheek. "One thing's for certain; you will most likely need to be sufficient in your strength if you want to make it through safely."

Solona's nose wrinkled. "Strength? Do you mean spells?"

Anders shook his head. "When you're in the fade, it's all about the strength of your mind. Your friend Neria is right about that aspect; confidence is definitely key. Again, think of the fade as a dream. As long as you realize that you are in a dream, you can will whatever you wish into existence, right? It works the same with the fade. Memorizing a bunch of spells will get you nowhere. Focus and concentration is crucial."

Solona's eyes widened. "Andraste's Mercy…you sounded exactly like a teacher just now."

Anders made a face. "Really? Ugh…Don't tell anyone. I'll try not to make it a habit."

Solona laughed at his joking reply and picked up the leather bound book. "So I am to assume that learning all these spells will be useless for the harrowing?"

"Well, don't use it as a reason to slack off now. I think it would be useful later down the road, seeing that you are a mage, after all." Anders grinned.

They both shared a moment of laughter when it was interrupted by a loud pounding from the metal door. "Your time is almost up." The guard's voice boomed from the other side.

"Already?" Solona frowned. "I'm sorry, Anders. I shouldn't have taken up so much of your time with all my talking."

Anders slowly stood up and held out his hand to Solona. "I'm afraid the fault is mine. It's been ages since I've had any visitors, so I've been starving for some decent company. Not to mention the glaring fact that you're beautiful to boot."

Solona blushed as Anders assisted her off the floor. "I'm not beautiful at all. But thank you just the same."

"Beautiful _and _modest, are you?" Anders couldn't help to tease as her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink.

Solona got flustered and shook her head frantically. "No, no! Neria is the beautiful one…she's so lovely and talented. She radiates with an aura of splendor. I'm dreadfully plain."

"Andraste's beaten boots, if this Neria is who you claim she is, then the mere glimpse of her will apparently kill me faster than the blight." Anders wiggled his eyebrows. "I would much rather prefer a girl whose charm simply takes my breath away."

Solona couldn't think of a clever retort. She was saved by the loud screeching from the iron door swinging open. Both the guard and Cullen were standing at the doorway, staring at Anders to make sure he didn't make any sudden moves.

"Visiting time is over." The guard that Anders referred to as 'Smiley' stated with a deadpan voice. "Move out, mage."

Solona nodded and quickly turned to Anders. "I will see you tomorrow then. Thank you for your advice, Anders."

"Anytime." Anders smiled and crossed his arms. He watched Solona shuffle out the door and didn't give a wince as the door slammed behind her.

As the day before, Solona closely followed behind Cullen as he wound his way through the maze of hallways and doors to lead them both out of the prison ward.

They were both alone in the long winding stairway as they made their way down to the common rooms. Cullen slightly turned his head to speak to Solona. "I…I think you should watch yourself more carefully when you're with him."

Solona blinked in surprise at Cullen's low-spoken warning. "Pardon? Do you mean Anders?"

Cullen turned his eyes back forward as he continued to walk. "He has broken out of the Tower on several occasions. Once he used another mage to assist him in his escape. I do not wish to see you become a victim in his schemes as well."

Solona shook her head vehemently. "He isn't that sort of person. He has taken his mentor duties very seriously. Perhaps everything you know about him is false. I mean…the templars have labeled him a Maleficar, but he is far from it."

Cullen grimaced from her reply. "I…I apologize for overstepping my boundaries."

Solona gave him a smile. "Don't apologize, Cullen. I appreciate your concern. Thank you."

Cullen cleared his throat awkwardly. "Y…you're welcome."

They both walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. As they arrived at the private quarters, they saw Neria staggering towards their room, looking angry and exhausted. Her templar guard was nervously following her from a wide distance, in case if she decided to turn her wrath against him. Solona saw Neria's fatigued expression and quickly ran up to her. "Neria! You look so worn out…what happened to you?"

"Damn that Wynne." Neria moaned and leaned her head onto Solona's shoulder. "She had me watch the children all day while she snuck off to her study. I've been running after them all day. I've never felt this tired in my life! I never want to see another child as long as I live!"

Solona rubbed her friend's stiff back. "I'm sorry, Neria. Let's go to our rooms for a bit and I'll conjure up some spells to take some of your ache away."

"Bloody blight, if I ever have a child, Solona, just smite me to an oblivion…for I've clearly gone daft and would need to be put out of my misery." Neria mumbled irritably.

Solona turned to their two templar escorts. "Thank you both for your assistance. We will be fine from here on. We will be joining everyone for supper later on. Thank you again, Cullen."

Cullen gave a slight nod at Solona's appreciation as she dragged her roommate into their chamber and shut the door behind them. The other templar noticed Cullen's lingering stare.

"Knock it off." The young templar warned. "Greagoir has his eye on you, Cullen. If you keep acting like a besotted schoolboy, he's going to take action."

Cullen straightened and gave a stern look at his comrade. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Just remember what I said." The templar replied shortly and walked away, leaving Cullen to think about the hidden meaning in his words.


	5. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

"Wynne, did you call for me?" Neria entered the Senior Enchanter's study, preparing herself for another long day of babysitting the children.

"Indeed, I did." Wynne smiled at her from behind her desk, quickly putting aside the parchment and quill she had been writing. "Please, have a seat."

Neria warily sat down before her mentor, wondering what the old woman was plotting this time. For every single day in the past week, Wynne had left her alone to watch after the children. She had barely spent any time alone with her mentor, which made her wonder if the Senior Enchanter was simply using her to get some peaceful time away from the crazy ward of screaming children.

"By the look on your face, I see that you are feeling a bit apprehensive for what I would like to talk to you about." Wynne spoke softly, gazing at Neria.

Neria caught herself before she spoke her mind. She quickly composed herself and sat straight in her chair. "I am not feeling apprehensive about anything."

Wynne leaned forward with a slight smile on her lips. "Oh? No worries at all then? Even if I told you that you would have to go through the harrowing and be responsible for the children in the next several months while I am away on business with Denerim?"

Neria's mask broke as she gaped at her mentor. "Maker save me, you don't mean that! I'll surely die if I'm left alone with the terrors for that long!"

The old mage chuckled at Neria's reaction. "I find it amusing that the idea of going through the harrowing doesn't disturb you in the slightest but the thought of being with the children puts you through hysterics."

"Well for one thing, I doubt I would have to chase after the demons in the fade to make sure they don't hurt themsel…" Neria paused in mid-sentence and gave a confused look at Wynne. "I'm sorry, Wynne…did you just mention me going through the harrowing?"

Wynne nodded as her expression turned serious. "Surana, we will need to have a long discussion…concerning your upcoming trial."

Neria blinked in surprise. "My harrowing? Is it coming up soon?"

Wynne solemnly nodded. "It is arriving much more quickly than I would like it. First Enchanter Irving has been holding it off for as long as he could."

Neria narrowed her eyes at her old mentor. "Wynne…what's going on? Is there something to all this?"

The old mage linked her fingers together in thought. "I do not know all the details myself. I am beginning to believe that Irving assigned your learning to me in order to support his stance in the matter. But the outside pressure is getting to be too much."

"Outside pressure?" Neria asked. "Do you mean Greagoir?"

Wynne looked surprised. "You know about Knight Commander Greagoir's insistence?"

"I've heard…gossip." Neria made sure not to mention Jowan's name. "But I merely shrugged it off as hearsay."

"Child, what have you done to anger the Knight Commander? I cannot figure out why he has gotten so involved with your trial."

Neria shrugged. "Your guess is as good as my own, Wynne. As far as I know, I haven't done anything to warrant his personal grudge."

"I will have to inquire into this further. There is something more to this situation if it has the templars up in arms. But regardless…" Wynne continued, getting back to the original subject. "Ready or not, your harrowing will be coming up shortly. I believe you are aware of what is to come and I will do my best to assist you as much as I can."

Neria nodded to herself. Jowan's gossip had been right. Greagoir was apparently pushing for her to fail. What was that shifty man up to? She would have to do some research of her own to find out. Neria leaned forward in her chair. "How long do you think I have, Wynne?"

"Not long. A few days…a week at most. We will have to train day and night if we have to."

"Day and night of watching the younger mages?" Neria threw up her hands. "Wynne, your 'assistance' is somewhat confusing. What am I getting from running after the children all day?"

Wynne tilted her head. "Well, my dear. I believe I told you on that very first day. I am helping you improve upon the talents that you will need before you are to take your harrowing."

Neria couldn't keep the tone of exasperation from her voice. "How is this helping my healing skills?"

"Surana." Wynne gave a laugh. "As important as healing is, it is not an as vital as to what you have been learning with the children."

"And that would be?"

Wynne smiled. "It's _patience_, my dear."

* * *

A gray mist enveloped the room in a subtle haze as a light breeze began to swirl around from above. The mist began to accumulate in the center of the funneling wind, creating a small storm cloud. Solona kept her eyes on the ceiling where the mist gathered, doing her best to concentrate on her spell. She sat cross-legged on Anders' old rug; in front of her was a strategically placed wooden bowl.

"You're doing good." Anders encouraged, watching with anticipation. He was standing behind Solona with his back against the wall.

Solona took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the cloud forming above her head. _Icy water into the bowl…icy water into the bowl_, she chanted to herself, visualizing the water pouring from the cloud and into the large bowl that lay before her feet.

Suddenly, a deluge of water broke through the cloud and splashed Solona from above, completely missing the target. As the cold water knocked her back, Anders quickly stepped in and did a quick counter spell to make the mist evaporate.

Solona sputtered, peeling away the wet hair that was plastered against her face. Anders took a washcloth and dropped it upon her head, rubbing her hair dry. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Just missed the bowl by a tiny bit."

Solona shook her head. "That was completely off the mark. I'm so sorry, Anders."

Anders bent down to give her a grin. "Nothing to apologize for. Don't let it get you down. Localizing an elemental spell is difficult for a first timer. You're making big progress just being able to do the spell in such a small space."

Solona sighed and took the thin washcloth off her head. Her hair was still dripping water and her robes were soaking wet. "It's still embarrassing. Neria would be able to do something like this with her eyes clo…o…achoo!" She sneezed loudly, causing droplets of water to scatter from her shaking body.

"Oh no…hold on for just a moment." Anders ran to his battered wardrobe and threw the doors open. He took out a piece of clothing and threw it to her. "Hurry up and put this on. You'll get sick if you keep your wet robes on."

Solona caught the dry tunic in her hands and blushed. "I can just request the templars to escort me back to my quarters for a new robe and come right back."

"Nonsense, do you think you can walk all the way back to your chambers with sopping wet robes? Your lips are already turning blue." Anders said pointedly.

"But…I…" Solona's teeth began to chatter. "I can't…undress in front of you."

Anders paused and gave her a small grin. "Don't hold back on my account, dear. I assure you that I don't mind if you undress before me."

He laughed as Solona vehemently shook her head with embarrassment. "I'm joking. Here. I'm going to turn my back to you…just let me know when it's okay to turn back around."

Solona didn't feel any relief as Anders turned about and kept his back to her. His presence was still unnerving. She had never undressed before anyone other than her mother and Neria. She sneezed again, making her realize that she was shivering. Solona quickly removed her robes, keeping her eyes on Anders to make sure he was good on his word. As she pulled on his sleeping tunic, she instantly felt better at the touch of warm and dry fabric against her cold skin. The tunic was a bit large and came right above her knees, but it was better than her wet clothing. She also removed the ribbon in her hair to allow it to dry faster.

"Are you done?" Anders asked, still keeping his back to her.

"Yes, I am now. Thank you." She replied.

Anders turned around and nodded in approval. "Good girl. The last thing I want is for you to catch your death from cold while I'm supposed to teach you…it doesn't look good on my record." He walked over and picked up her wet garments before she could protest. "Let me dry these for you."

She watched Anders pull out a clothesline from his wardrobe and tie it efficiently to a nail on the other side of the wall. He swiftly placed her robes along the line and stepped back. With a snap of his fingers, a small spark of flame appeared on the ground below the wet clothes. The magical fire required no wood and did not even fizzle as drops of water fell upon it. Her robes slowly began to dry from the heat.

"You are so talented," Solona marveled as Anders sat beside her on the floor. "To keep an elemental spell going without concentrating all your energy towards it!"

Anders simply shrugged. "You get used to it after a while. It's like walking and whistling at the same time. I can keep my attention on both you and the fire."

Solona smiled. "Thank you for lending me your tunic. I can wash it for you later, if you wish."

"No need." Anders laughed. "I'm a prisoner with absolutely nothing to do with his time. I do my laundry on a daily basis, which would explain while I'm so 'talented' with such things. I'm glad my cleaning skills have impressed someone."

Solona frowned and gazed at the small licking flames of the smokeless fire before them. "I wonder if I will ever get better at all this."

"You _are _getting better." Anders insisted. "It took me ages to learn how to discipline my focus. And on ice elemental spells to boot…those tend to be rather tricky. I assure you that you are doing this at a remarkable rate."

Solona looked at Anders with question. "What was the most difficult ice elemental spell you've ever had to learn?"

Anders pondered to himself. "Hm…the most difficult ice elemental spell, eh? I think it would have to be this one."

He gave a rapid twirl of his fingers and a heavy white mist formed above their heads. One lone snowflake fell and landed on her nose. Solona quickly reached up to feel her face, but noticed the snowflake had disappeared upon contact with her skin. As more snowflakes began to fall, they also vanished as soon as they settled.

"That's amazing!" Solona laughed at the magical snowflakes from Anders' spell. "They're fading rather than melting. I've never seen any kind of snow do that!"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Anders grinned at Solona's astonishment. "Took me a while to develop this one. I created it back when I was a child and I was brought back to the Tower after my first escape attempt. They locked me up in a room - not unlike this one - in solitary. I remembered the snow from my childhood and I couldn't help feeling better whenever I did this spell."

Solona turned to gaze at him with a soft expression. "You were a child when you escaped the first time?"

Anders snorted a laugh. "Yes…it was an accomplishment if I say so myself. I believe I was no more than twelve years when the templars brought me to the Tower. Needless to say I took the very first opportunity I saw to get away from this place. It was pretty simple the first time. Simply told the guards at the front door that there was a blood mage riot happening in the library. I slipped out as soon as they ran off and left their posts. Boy, I bet that made the Knight Commander furious to know that his templars were outsmarted by a boy half their age."

Solona brought her knees up and leaned her head against them. "How long was it until they found you?"

"Not very long, I'm afraid." Anders sighed as he watched the snowflakes continue to fall about them. "I was a child after all. I simply ran to the little village outside Lake Callenhad and snuck inside a shack beside some dirty pub. Templars found me after only one day. I learned from that first attempt though…once you get out, you have no time to hide. The best you can do is run."

Solona imagined the scared little boy who was thrown into a prison cell as soon as he was caught. She kept her thoughts to herself and asked another question. "May I ask where you came from?"

Anders hesitated before answering. "A small little village up in the Andersfels. Barely a spot on any map. It was under snow half the time though…not a top choice for visitors, I can tell you that much."

Solona smiled. "Was the snow as beautiful as this?" She gestured to the snowflakes that lightly swirled about them.

Anders let out a burst of laughter. "Absolutely not. The snow in my village was cold, heavy, and wet. Froze your toes off within a few moments if you weren't careful. Still, I'd do anything to go back one day and…" Anders quickly caught himself before he said anything else and audibly cleared his throat. "Anyway, yes…the snow isn't as pretty as what you're seeing before you, but to be fair, this isn't _real _snow."

Solona gave him a gentle smile. "It's still pretty, Anders. It supports my claim on how gifted you really are. It takes a beautiful soul to create a spell like this."

Anders was taken aback by her honest remark. He was not accustomed by such pure sincerity. It threw him off when he couldn't make his usual witty or sarcastic reply. He felt his pulse quicken as he finally noticed the real picture before his eyes. A lovely young girl with long black hair that appeared as soft as raven feathers that spilled down her back. Her skin was the complexion of cream and roses. Her bright green eyes held no cynicism or beguile, it simply radiated a refreshing openness. That, and the fact that she was wearing nothing more than his sleeping tunic…and obviously unaware that it did nothing to cover her slender legs.

Anders bent his face closer to Solona, trying his best not to allow his voice to quiver. "I should say the most beautiful soul is sitting right here before me."

Solona blinked and her face immediately flushed. "Stop jesting with me, Anders. That's absolutely not tru…"

Anders caught her hand before she backed away in her usual reaction to his teasing. He kept his voice low and leaned closer. "It's no jest, Solona. I sincerely mean it when I say that you are the loveliest woman I have ever come across. You are just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

Solona felt her insides flutter like butterflies. "I…I assure you that I am not. As I said, I'm very plain and…"

Anders interrupted her denial. "And _I _assure you that I have seen many different women both inside and outside the Tower. You are not plain by any means."

"Anders, I…" Solona was at a loss for words as his face inched closer to her own.

"I won't lie to you, Solona. I am attracted to you. I've been drawn to you since I first laid eyes on you. I'm not going to apologize for that." Anders smiled, a twinkle returning to his eyes.

Solona did her best not to stutter. It was difficult to concentrate as she found her heart pounding against her chest. "Anders…Forgive me, but…I'm not experienced in these matters. Perhaps your preferences are misled because you haven't seen another woman in such a long time."

Anders gave a dramatic roll of his eyes. "I haven't been in here for _that_ long, dear Solona. And even if this chamber was filled with hundreds of different women, you would be the only one I would have eyes for."

"I am not that gullible, Anders. You don't mean that." Solona could feel her face ripening like a tomato.

"Your denial is making me wonder if you don't find me as attractive as I find you…" Anders gave a frown.

Solona's eyes widened. "No! That is not the issue at all. You are a very attractive man!"

Anders raised an eyebrow. "You find me attractive?"

"Yes…I mean, no! I mean…Maker help me."

Solona's flustered reply made Anders smile in response. "I realize that I am your mentor, Solona. I am not going to pressure you into anything you do not want." Anders said as he let go of her wrist.

The snowflakes continued to fall around them as she shyly grasped her hands. "I believe you find great amusement in teasing me."

"I promise you, Solona. I am not teasing you." Anders replied and quickly leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.

Shocked, Solona remained frozen in place…but had no inclination to move away. This first kiss was not what she had envisioned a first kiss to be. From what she had heard from the whispers and giggles of the other girls, she had expected it to be hot and sticky. Instead, she found her first kiss to warm and inviting, drawing out an unknown desire from the depths of her being. She slowly closed her eyes as Anders kept his lips on hers, both of them unaware that the snowflakes gradually stopped falling and the fire had disappeared.

The thundering sound of the door unlocking made Solona jump away from Anders. The iron door swung open and Cullen took a step inside the chambers. "Time is up, we should hurry up and go…" His words trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

Solona, wearing nothing more than a thin tunic, with her legs exposed and her black hair loose and wild about her shoulders. Anders, who was sitting casually on the floor, with a look on his face which Cullen could only decipher as a superior smirk.

A red haze covered Cullen's vision as he shook with anger. His jaw was clenched and he ground his teeth, willing himself not to run over to the prisoner and beat his face in. The guard 'Smiley' looked over Cullen's shoulder, his face confused. "What in Andraste's name has happened over here?"

"A bit of a training mishap." Anders replied casually, gesturing to Solona's robes on the clothesline.

Solona, still feeling flush from the kiss, gave a sheepish smile to the templars. "I accidentally soaked myself with ice cold water while trying to concentrate on an elemental spell."

"Don't worry, my dear…you'll get the hang of it. You can borrow my tunic anytime." Anders kidded.

Cullen felt something snap inside his head. He immediately stomped over and grabbed Solona by her arm. "Cullen?" She called his name in bewilderment as he roughly hauled her up on her feet and pulled her out of the cell.

"Hey now! What do you think you're doing?" Anders quickly got up on his feet but was shoved back by his guard.

"Back in your cell…_Maleficar_." Cullen growled and slammed the iron door in Anders' face.


	6. Déjà vu

**Déjà vu**

"Cullen! Where are you taking me?" Solona pleaded as the templar half-dragged her down the halls. She tried to accommodate his pace, but the firm grip he had on her wrist made it difficult.

Cullen didn't reply to her questions, his jaw remained stubbornly set as he kept his eyes forward. His anger didn't diminish even as he left the prison quarters. All he could see was that Maleficar's smug face and Solona's innocence being shattered. The very thought of that man's - any man's - hands on her body made his blood boil with rage.

As they entered the spiraling stairwell, Cullen quickly turned around and braced his arms against the wall, trapping Solona in between. She anxiously looked up at his furious face, not knowing what to anticipate. "Cullen?"

The templar took a deep shaky breath before he firmly locked his gaze on hers. "What did that mage do to you?"

Solona shook her head nervously. "It wasn't what it appeared to be. I swear it on Andraste's ashes. I drenched myself from attempting to do an ice elemental spell. Anders provided me with his tunic while my robes were drying."

"That was careless of you!" Cullen hissed, his eyes livid. "Do you realize what that Maleficar would have done to you?"

Solona did not know what had suddenly gotten into Cullen. She knew him as a polite but shy man who had an endearing tendency to stutter. This man, who was demanding these ridiculous answers with fire behind his eyes, was not the Cullen she knew.

Solona lifted her chin in defiance. "I told you before…he is no Maleficar! It's quite shameful that you templars have labeled him something so inappropriate. He is my mentor!"

Cullen narrowed his eyes and inched his face closer to Solona's. "Do you harbor feelings for him?"

"That is none of your concern!" Solona felt her face flush with color.

Cullen inhaled another shaky breath. For the past several months, he has been observing Solona from afar, admiring the cheerful aura she brought to any room she was in. He recalled their first encounter with perfect clarity.

* * *

_He had been assigned to guard the library that day, a tedious chore that the Knight Commander only gave to the youngest recruits. There was hardly any danger from watching several young apprentices read their books and scribble in their parchments. The quarter he was guarding was empty; he had spent most of his time trying to stifle his yawns while he stared at the empty table and tall shelves of tomes before him. _

_Suddenly, a lone mage wandered into his sight, gazing absently at the books before her. He straightened his posture immediately, hoping that the girl did not catch his undisciplined slouch of boredom. Cullen watched the mage hum lightly under her breath as she scanned the titles in each section._

_After several minutes, her shoulders jumped as she finally came across the tome she had been searching for, located on one of the top shelves. She stood on her toes, her fingers barely reaching the book she needed. Cullen contemplated whether or not he should offer his assistance. He had been told that there were strict rules when it came to associating with the mages. Templars were only there to observe and protect…fraternizing was forbidden. _

_His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the girl let out a triumphant laugh as she got a grip on the leather bound book. As she yanked it out, the entire shelf of tomes were pulled with it, causing them to fall all over the floor. The mage clumsily fell back and landed on her bottom._

_Cullen forgot his training and quickly stepped forward, offering his hand to the girl. "Are you all right?"_

"_Yes…thank you." She accepted his hand with an apologetic expression. Cullen pulled her up onto her feet. The mage immediately bent down to pick the books off the floor. "I didn't realize the tome I wanted was lodged in so tightly with the others. I better clean up this mess before one of the Senior Enchanters catch me."_

_Cullen found himself taking the stack of books from her arms. "Allow me." _

"_Oh no, you don't need to help! Wouldn't you get in trouble for assisting me?" The mage tried to protest as Cullen easily slid the books back onto the top shelf._

"_It will be fine…just don't tell anyone. It will be our little secret." He joked with a straight face. _

_The mage solemnly nodded, taking his jest seriously. "I will. I do not wish to see anyone in trouble because of my clumsiness. Thank you, good Ser."_

_Cullen looked down at the girl and was immediately taken aback by her brilliant green eyes. She was a pretty little thing…for a mage. He gave a nervous cough. "M…my pleasure. You can call me Cullen."_

_The girl gave a wide smile. "Thank you, Cullen. My name is Solona Amell."_

_Maker, she was even prettier when she smiled. He handed her the tome she had originally pulled from the shelf. "Is this the book you were searching for?"_

"_Yes! Thank you so much. It's a book of advanced healing spells that I've wanted to research for some time." She took the tome from him and began to flip through it with delight. Solona glanced up at her templar companion. "Would it bother you if I studied at this table?"_

_Cullen shifted anxiously. "It doesn't bother me."_

_Solona gave him another smile of appreciation. "I will be quiet. Thank you again, Cullen." She pulled out one of the wooden chairs at the table and sat down, already immersed in the book._

_Cullen walked back to his post and silently watched over her. Solona Amell was much more interesting to observe than the bookshelves and an empty table. _

* * *

She had regularly conversed with him after that first meeting. Solona's presence was literally the sunshine to his gloomy existence, illuminating the dark and repetitive life he led inside the Tower.

He had been in turmoil over the feelings he held for her. He was very well aware of the fact that he was a templar and she was a mage. Although such trysts were not uncommon, he felt honor bound to suppress his sinful desires and simply resigned himself to watch her from a respectable distance. Solona was pure…and he was not.

But damned if he was going to lose the woman he loved to a Maleficar.

"Amell." Cullen said her name in a low whisper.

Solona's eyes widened. This was the first time that Cullen had ever spoken her name. "Yes?"

"Do not fall in love with that man." He warned, keeping his gaze steady. "He is not what you think he is. He will use you and toss you aside."

"Anders is not that sort of person!" Solona insisted, frustrated at Cullen's statement. "What makes you think that I will be used? You are being absurd!"

"There are people who would cherish you much more than he can." Cullen claimed adamantly.

"Like _who_, Cullen?" Solona asked, on the verge of tears due to exasperation.

"Like me."

Before Solona could react, Cullen took hold of Solona's face and kissed her deeply, throwing all caution and discipline into the wind. Her lips tasted better than what he had imagined, as sweet as honey and as addictive as lyrium.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice shrieked from below.

Cullen broke away from the kiss, turning his head only to find a bright bolt of lightning striking his armored chest and knocking him to his back.

Solona glanced down and saw Neria, her hands still fizzling from her spell and her eyes almost aglow from fury. Neria stomped up the stairs and maneuvered herself between her friend and the fallen templar. "Are you okay, Solona?" Neria asked, keeping her eyes on Cullen for any sudden moves.

Solona couldn't find her voice to answer to Neria's question. She simply nodded her head in reply, placing her trembling fingers on Neria's shoulders and burrowing her face into her back.

Cullen slowly rose to his feet, still disorientated from the attack. "Wait…I didn't mean to…"

Neria flipped her blond hair from her eyes and raised her hands to strike him with another bolt of lightning. "You didn't mean to do _what_? Assault a mage? I should strike you down right now and leave your smoldering remains for Gre…"

"Neria." Solona clasped onto her friend's arm, which caused Neria's magic to instantly evaporate from her fingers. "Please, just take me back to our quarters. Please."

Neria stared at Solona for a brief moment and gave a reluctant nod. She turned back to Cullen and gave him a smoldering glare. "I will escort Solona back…_alone_. Don't you dare come anywhere near us."

Cullen watched Neria grab hold of Solona's hand and led her quickly down the stairwell. Solona turned her head and met his eyes for the barest of seconds before they disappeared around the corner and away from his sight.

* * *

"I'm fine, Neria. Please don't worry." Solona rifled through her drawers, looking for another clean robe to change into.

Neria was pacing back and forth in their chambers. "Don't tell me you're fine! I saw what that man was doing! The absolute nerve…how dare he force himself on a woman! I should go right over to Irving and tell him what that templar was doin…"

"No!" Solona quickly spun on her heels and took hold of Neria's hands. "Please don't tell anyone what has happened! I don't want anyone to get in trouble over this. It is nobody's fault but my own."

Neria arched her eyebrow. "How in Andraste's name are you responsible for what I saw that templar do?"

Solona shook her head. "It was a complete misunderstanding. I know it is. Please don't tell anyone about this, I don't want anyone to know."

Neria put her hands on her hips. "Solona…do you _like_ this templar?"

"I…I'm not sure." Solona answered honestly. "I've never experienced something like this before. I don't know how to react."

"Was that your first kiss?" Neria tilted her head and crossed her arms.

"Actually, no…" Solona admitted.

"What? Who else has kissed you? I thought you would tell me about such important things!" Neria exclaimed.

"I would tell you! But…my first kiss was given to me earlier today…by Anders." Solona explained, feeling shamed.

Neria gaped at her friend. She knew Solona was an innocent, but she was shocked at the news nonetheless. "Your _mentor _kissed you?"

Solona turned back around to continue searching her drawers. "Please…don't say it like that. I'm already feeling embarrassed enough as it is."

Neria couldn't help but to smile. "Well, well. I didn't think you had it in you, Solona. How did it feel?"

Solona found her spare robe and kept her back to Neria. She didn't want her friend to see her blushing face. "It…wasn't like kissing my mother."

Neria sat down on Solona's bed. "Was it unpleasant?"

Solona's fingers clutched fretfully at the clothes she held in her hands. "It…it was too surprising to tell if it was unpleasant or not."

Neria chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated the situation. "I am assuming that the templar did not like the idea of Anders' advance."

Solona shook her head. "Cullen didn't even know. It was a misunderstanding. He believed Anders assaulted me because I was wearing his sleeping tunic. I tried to explain I was wearing this because of the accident with the spell…but before I knew it, he was…" She blushed, unable to finish her words.

"I see…" Neria replied thoughtfully. "Well then…which kiss did you like better, Solona?"

Solona took off Anders' tunic and slowly shrugged herself into her robes. "I…I don't know."

Neria bent forward, unwilling to let the subject drop. "Do you have feelings for either one of them?"

Solona turned around to face her friend. She kept her gaze on the floor, ashamed at her own response. "I don't know that either. It's so confusing! Everything has happened so quickly!"

Neria stood up and walked over to Solona, hugging her tightly. "Don't be pressured, Solona. Take your time and think things through. I won't tell anyone about what happened."

"Thank you." Solona finally met Neria's eyes. "That means a lot to me."

Neria simply shrugged and gave a carefree grin. "It's nothing compared to what you've been keeping secret for me. I've exchanged kisses with several different mages and templars over the years and you haven't said a single word to anybody."

Solona laughed in response. "I admit…they were difficult secrets to keep. Especially the one about Ser Bryant. I can't believe he tried to propose to you."

Neria waved it off. "Bryant was a stick in the mud. I'm glad he got himself transferred out of the Tower."

Glad that the topic was off of her, Solona sat down on her bunk. "So how was your day, Neria? Did anything exciting happen?"

Neria paused and looked at Solona's inquiring stare. She couldn't bring herself to tell her about her upcoming harrowing…not yet. Knowing Solona's personality, it would give her another thing to worry about when she already had too much on her mind.

"Nothing exciting." Neria replied as smoothly as she could. "Actually…I'm going to head out and inquire about my schedule tomorrow."

"Oh? Would you like me to come with you?" Solona volunteered, rising to her feet.

"Don't worry, I need to take care of this myself." Neria headed to the door and turned to her friend. "You stay here and think about what we've discussed. I'll see you at supper time."

"All right. I will see you later, Neria."

"I'll be back." Neria nodded and left the chambers, closing the door quietly behind her. She looked around, making sure that there weren't any templars roaming about the hallways.

Neria hastily walked towards the common rooms. She heard earlier from another mage that Jowan had been spending a lot of time around the chantry area. She wanted to ask Jowan for more information about Greagoir's involvement with her harrowing.

She quietly entered the chantry rooms and looked around. Most of the time, the chantry areas were empty - save for a few sisters in training. Mages were rarely seen in the chambers, mostly out of scorn from the Chantry's teachings.

Neria heard rustling coming from behind a statue at the far corner. She stalked towards the noise…and her eyes widened in shock from what she saw. "For the love of…why do I keep seeing things like this today?" She groaned.

Before her stood a stunned Jowan, who was caught in the middle of being entangled in a passionate embrace with a red-headed chantry sister.


	7. Plans

**Plans**

"It's not what it looks like!" Jowan stuttered in embarrassment, straightening his robes. His female companion was keeping her eyes to the ground, trying to look busy by re-adjusting her cloak.

"_Really_?" Neria drawled, crossing her arms. "Because to me, it looked like _somebody_ was locked in a very compromising and intimate embrace with a chantry sister."

Jowan paled. "W-well…maybe it is what it looks like. Surana, please don't…"

Neria interrupted his pleas by holding up her hand to his face. "Don't worry, Jowan. I have absolutely no intention on telling anybody about your little…affair. I feel little love for both the Circle and the Chantry at the moment."

Jowan and the red-headed girl let out a sigh of relief in unison. "That's good to hear. Thank you, Surana." He gratefully bowed his head to her.

"Actually, Jowan." Neria bent down to their level. "I came looking for you because I am in need of a favor."

Jowan gave a perplexed look. "A favor from me? What is it that you need?"

"Do not tell anyone of this…but I am to take my harrowing very shortly. I have a couple days at most."

Jowan and the red-headed girl exchanged glances. He turned back to Neria with a nod. "I assumed that would be the case. I warned you about it, Surana. Greagoir is intent to see you fail."

"Failing is no concern to me." Neria waved her hand. "However, I am wondering why exactly Greagoir is pushing so hard to have it done so soon. I asked Wynne, but she has no idea herself."

Jowan rubbed his chin. "Unfortunately, I don't know the reasoning behind it myself. All I know is what I told you…the Knight Commander has been very insistent on making you go through the trial. It's difficult for even First Enchanter Irving to decline such a direct request."

"This is why I require your help." Neria nodded at Jowan. "If you can, please try to find out what exactly is the reasoning behind Greagoir's involvement. I would like to know how he would benefit from my harrowing."

"If that is all you're asking, then I will do my best." Jowan agreed. "It shouldn't be too difficult. I'll put my ear to the ground and see what I hear."

"I too, will assist you." The red-headed girl spoke up. "Even though I am still a sister-in-training, I am privy to many conversations the Chantry mother has with the Knight Commander. I will let Jowan know if I hear any information concerning your harrowing."

Neria's eyes widened in surprise at the girl's offered aide. "That's quite kind of you…er…"

"My name is Lily." She turned to Jowan and they both exchanged a small smile. "And it is the very least I can do for your…silence…in this matter."

Neria grinned at them both. "Please let me know if you hear anything. I'm in your debt."

Jowan gave a wry smile in response. "It's the least I can do. And perhaps we'll ask you for a favor as well later on down the road, Surana."

* * *

The next morning, Solona woke up to find Neria already up and gone. She scratched at her head, wondering where her friend had wandered off to. It was a rare occurrence when Neria would rise before she did.

As Solona changed into her robes, she glanced at Anders' tunic, which was neatly folded upon her bed stand. She had washed it the night before, even though he claimed she didn't have to. It felt like the polite thing to do when she returned it to him later today.

She felt the heat rise to her face as she thought about seeing him again. How would she be able to look at him properly after they shared that kiss in his chambers? Every time she replayed that moment in her mind, her heart began to race and the butterflies would flutter crazily in her stomach. Solona wished she was more experienced in such matters.

Solona paused as her thoughts drifted towards Cullen as well. She was still in shock over Cullen's sudden confession. She always believed him to be friendly, if not, a well disciplined templar. She didn't know how to respond to him…she never thought such a scenario could happen. Neria had seduced a few templars, but how could those men resist such an alluring and beautiful mage? Solona could not think of any redeeming qualities about herself that would attract any male…let alone a templar.

She placed the tunic in a small linen bag along with an ice elemental spell book she wanted Anders to go over with her. As she opened her chamber door, rather than being greeted by Cullen's friendly face, there was a grumpy elder templar who stood before her quarters.

"Good morning." Solona said as cheerfully as she could. "Where would Cullen be this morning?"

"Cullen has been re-assigned to a different post in the next few days." The templar replied in a monotone voice. "I will be escorting you to your morning meal and then to your mentor session with the Maleficar."

"That's…nice." Solona nodded, uneasy with her new templar escort.

"Let us hurry on before the entire day is wasted away." The man gruffly ordered and stiffly walked towards the dining hall.

"Y-yes!" Solona stepped briskly, trying to keep up with the templar's long strides.

* * *

Cullen stood before Greagoir in his study, his back perfectly ramrod straight and his gaze was straight forward. Right before he was about to go to Solona's quarters to apologize and escort her to the prison wards, he was gruffly ordered by one of the senior templars to go to the Knight Commander's study for his newest assignment.

He didn't get a moment's sleep last night. All he could think of was how he would be able to apologize to Solona for his behavior. The thought of her with another man drove him mad with rage…it was no excuse, but he was repentant.

And perhaps he cared for her more than he liked to believe.

Cullen wondered why Greagoir would call him to his study. Was it possible that Greagoir had found out what he had done to Solona the day before? Cullen stood with his hands clasped behind his back, awaiting his Knight Commander's orders.

Greagoir was browsing through a parchment with the latest list of guard assignments in the Tower. "Ah, yes…thank you for coming, Cullen. I have a new assignment for you."

"Ser." Cullen acknowledged, his stance flawless.

"You will be the templar on guard during Neria Surana's harrowing." Greagoir simply stated, his eyes still on the parchment in his hand.

Cullen caught himself before he let the waver into his voice. "Neria Surana, the apprentice mage…Ser?"

"Correct." Greagoir replied. "It is a big responsibility but I trust you to do your best, Cullen. It will be your duty to execute her if she fails at her trial and ends up being possessed by a demon. The harrowing will be coming up in two days. Until then, I trust you will use this time wisely to prepare yourself for such an event."

Cullen couldn't believe his ears. He knew about Neria Surana very well…she was Solona's roommate and most trusted friend. It was much too early for her to take her harrowing. Why did the First Enchanter make such a decision? Did Solona know about it as well?

"Do you have any questions, Cullen?" Greagoir lifted his eyes to his subordinate, looking for any reaction to his assignment.

"No, Ser." Cullen inclined his head. "I am grateful for the opportunity. Thank you, Ser."

* * *

Anders found himself doing what he never thought he would have done as a prisoner inside the Tower.

He was pacing.

He paced up and down, left and right, all around his tiny chamber. How long had he been walking around the little space? He couldn't think of any other outlet for his anxious energy. Ever since the templar dragged Solona away the day before, he was beside himself with worry. He barely got any sleep because his head was tormented with thoughts of Solona being confined in solitary over his stupid joke.

He could picture it so easily…Solona, cold and alone, curled up in a corner of a claustrophobic cage, completely deprived of light and sound. Anders could recall the experience almost too perfectly, the second time he had escaped from the Tower, the templars had placed him in solitary confinement for two weeks and it had almost drove him to the breaking point of his sanity.

Anders was fuming, plagued with the thoughts of Solona being tortured so inhumanely. As he paced, he was plotting like a mad man, thinking of a way to break out of his prison cell and rescue Solona from whatever cruel punishment the templars were inflicting upon her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the iron door's locks slowly grinding open. He spun around on his heels, his mind racing with an instant escape plan. Would it be possible if he stunned the templar guards long enough for a few moments so he could run out and find Solona?

As the door opened, he almost felt the bright aura flood into his chambers like the dawn breaking through the night.

"Anders!" Solona stepped into the chambers, hugging a linen bag to her chest.

Anders almost fell to his knees in relief. "Solona…you're okay!"

Solona's old templar escort gave a small grunt. "You only get a few hours." He grumbled and slammed the door shut, leaving the two mages alone.

Solona and Anders awkwardly stood in place, unable to look each other in the eye. She lifted the bag in her hands and brought out Anders' sleeping tunic. "I want to thank you for lending this to me, I'm sorry that I ran away with it." She said shyly, holding it out to him.

Anders gave a slight jump at her words. "Oh, my tunic. I had completely forgotten about it. No thanks are necessary, I still have your robes over here…"

As he reached out to take back his tunic, their fingers touched for a brief second, causing them both to snap their hands back in reaction, as if they both placed their hands on a piece of hot coal. The tunic fell to the floor between them.

Anders scratched his head nervously. "This is ridiculous. I feel like I'm going through my teenage years again." He gave Solona a frank stare. "Are you okay, Solona?"

"I-I'm fine." She avoided his gaze and bent down to pick the clothing off the floor. "I washed it last night so it's clea…"

"Andraste's brazen boots, I'm not talking about the shirt. I'm asking if you're feeling okay around me." Anders stepped up and took hold of her elbow gently. Solona slowly met his eyes and saw his apprehensive expression. "If you are going to act this uneasy around me, then we can both pretend that the kiss never happened."

"I'm sorry." Solona apologized, her fingers already wringing the tunic in her hands. "I don't mean to be so inept about this. I've never experienced such a thing before. I don't know how to react."

Anders smiled and placed his hand on top of her head. "Just act normally. When you're this jittery, it makes me think that you don't want to be around me anymore. That would just shatter my self-esteem and my manly pride."

Solona rewarded Anders' joking tone with a laugh. "I guess we can't have that can we? You are my mentor after all…you can't get away from your teaching duties that easily."

Anders laughed with her and bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. Solona's heart almost jumped into her throat with the affectionate gesture. Anders drew her head into his shoulder and nuzzled her hair. "I was so worried for you." He murmured. "I thought they would lock you away as they did with me…I spent all night thinking of a way to rescue you."

Anders' embrace melted away the fluttering in her stomach. She felt secure in his arms, almost protected. Solona couldn't help wondering if all men shared the same strength in their bodies, the confident touch that made her feel completely safe.

She slowly leaned herself into his neck. "I was fine. I simply went straight to my quarters."

Anders arms tightened around her. "The way that templar dragged you out…I thought he would punish you for sure."

"Cullen?" Solona lifted her head, her expression confused. "Why would he punish me?"

"Is that his name?" Anders lifted an eyebrow. "When he barged in here the day before, he looked like he was being possessed by a fade demon. He looked like he was one step away from throttling me to death."

Solona shook her head. "Cullen isn't like that, he's…different from the other templars."

Anders caught Solona's hesitation. "This…_Cullen_…he has feelings for you, doesn't he?"

The memory of yesterday's surprise kiss in the stairwell sprang before Solona's eyes. She flushed a deep red. "I…I don't think so."

Anders rolled his eyes. "Solona, you may be an innocent, but I surely am not. A man doesn't look that furious unless he…one, he was in a jealous rage…or two, somebody had insulted his mother…and I'm pretty certain I didn't say anything bad about his mother…well, nothing out loud at least."

Solona didn't reply to Anders' remark. She didn't want him to know about Cullen's sudden confession the day before. She was never much of a liar…but she knew how to keep her mouth shut in a situation like this. Even if she was an innocent, she knew there would be dire circumstances if Anders found out about her kiss with the templar. He would be outraged and disgusted…and he would never want to come near her again, let alone speak to her.

Anders took Solona's silence as bashfulness and dropped the topic. He stepped away and took his tunic back from her hands. "Thank you for going through the trouble of washing this."

Solona let out a small sigh of relief. "You're very welcome."

Anders went to his dresser and retrieved the robe that Solona had left behind. "Here's your clothing. Did your roommate get suspicious about how you were only dressed in my sleeping tunic?"

"Neria? No…she wasn't suspicious at all actually…" Solona answered slowly as she placed the robe inside her linen bag. Neria was too furious after rescuing her from Cullen that she was unable to notice her dress.

Anders sat down on the rug and patted the space beside him. Solona obliged and joined him on the floor. It felt as amicable as it did on the day she first met him. Solona found herself relaxing comfortably again.

"Did you want to get in some practice with your elemental spells again?" He asked, leaning his arms back.

Solona shook her head. "I'll give myself a bit of time to recover on that." Wanting to keep the subject completely off of yesterday's craziness, she thought of another topic. "If anything, I'd like to hear more about your experience with the harrowing."

"Bah, I have much more interesting stories than that one." Anders waved her off.

Solona smiled and nudged at his arm. "You just tell me bits and pieces. I'd really like to know the whole story."

He gave a sad grin. "It's not much of a tale, to be honest. It won't be much help to your own harrowing."

"I would still like to know." Solona insisted, placing her hands on her lap and giving him her utmost attention. She was glad to get his train of thought towards a different direction.

Anders sighed and scratched his head. "I guess I can't refuse my pupil, can I? Well, to make a short story even shorter, my harrowing story begins right after I was brought back to the Tower after my fourth escape attempt."

"I was only around seventeen at the time…got caught by the templars in Denerim of all places. I thought it would be easy to hide in the most populated city in Ferelden…ha! They sure proved me wrong." Anders laughed derisively at himself. "As soon as I was brought back, Irving came into my cell and told me I would have to go through my harrowing."

Solona's eyes widened. "So soon? Did you assigned any mentors to advise you about the trial?"

"That was the point, I think. I was still an apprentice mage, but I never got a chance to receive any advice or guidance from one of the senior mages. They pretty much picked me up and took me into some Maker forsaken chamber and told me I was to go through the harrowing."

Anders rubbed his neck. "I don't remember much, to be honest. It was very hazy…as I said, it was like being in a dream. I can only recall bits and pieces. I remember being attacked by some awful looking demon who was ten times my size and looked as though his flesh was falling off. Ugh." He shuddered. "I've heard from other mages that they see scantily clad succubus demons while in the fade…I sure didn't get that."

"Anyway, I defeated the demon, came back safely. The templar guarding my unconscious body literally had a sword to my throat when I awoke. Boy, were they unpleasantly surprised when I woke up." He laughed at the memory. "The Knight Commander made me go through the harrowing because they were betting on me either getting lost in the fade or getting possessed by some demon. Bet they all regret that decision to make me go through it now. They can't make you into a tranquil once you pass…so of course they would try to label me as a Maleficar to get me executed."

Solona was shocked at his casual admission. "Why would the Knight Commander want you to fail at your harrowing?

Anders shrugged. "Didn't like me showing up the holes in his defense, I suppose. I'm quite proud to say that I am very talented at escaping from this place. Not so good at avoiding capture though. The Knight Commander is not a forgiving man."

"Why do you keep escaping then?" Solona asked softly.

Anders turned to her with a wistful smile. "You've been in here most of your life, so you probably don't recall the little things. Freedom is one of those things that once you experience, you can never go back to being happy while being trapped in this Tower."

Solona unconsciously reached up and took hold of Anders' sleeve. "Are you…planning on escaping in the near future?"

Anders gave an wry grin. "Absolutely. Can't let my reputation go to waste, can I? Sooner or later, the templars are going to find a way to brand me as a Maleficar and chop my head off if I don't get out of here."

Solona shook her head furiously. "They can't do that! Irving wouldn't let them do such an awful thing!"

Anders placed his hand on her cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you, Solona. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get executed in the next few weeks…who else would be able to mentor you with your harrowing?"

Tears sprang into Solona's eyes. The thought of Anders being executed terrified her. "Do not joke about such things so easily…I don't even want to think about having you gone from my life."

Anders' expression softened and he slowly leaned towards Solona. "Does the thought of life without me make you sad?"

"Awful." Solona replied, her voice cracking.

Once again, Anders was taken aback by Solona's words. As he watched her wipe away a tear that strayed down her cheek, he realized that her concern for his welfare was truly genuine. He wondered why the circle and the templars had blessed him with such a lovely woman to keep him company. Perhaps they were truly preparing to execute him and decided to grant him a bit of happiness before they sent him to his death.

Either way, it was true that Anders was planning on escaping from the Tower very soon. But he felt an unusual tug at his heartstrings when he thought of Solona. How would he be able to leave her behind...to rot away in the depressing prison for mages? And more importantly...how would he be able to live outside the Tower without her?

"Ah, Solona…" Anders sighed and cupped her face in his hands. "How will I ever be able to escape from this place? I am growing too attached to you."

As Anders gently pressed his lips on hers, Solona found herself melting away in his arms once more.


	8. Hunger

**Hunger**

Neria was exhausted by the time she finished her latest training session with Wynne. As Neria staggered out of her mentor's study, she had to grudgingly give the old woman her due. It was no wonder that she was one of the most respected amongst the Senior Enchanters in the Circle.

Knowing that her harrowing was coming near, Wynne had come up with an unforgiving regiment to prepare Neria for the fade. In her many years as a Senior Enchanter, Wynne had seen many skilled apprentice mages fail their trial before her eyes. Even as talented as her pupil is, there was no room for any lenience when it came to such a dire matter. Neria would have to pass the harrowing or else find herself killed by the templars.

As Neria staggered down the halls, she noticed that many of the guards were missing.

"Damn it all." She cursed under her breath. The lack of templars meant that they were all in the dining halls, eating their evening meals. Which meant that Neria had missed her own supper.

Neria sighed and rolled her neck, rubbing her stiff shoulders. Perhaps she could sneak into the kitchens and beg a bowl of soup from one of the kitchen hands. There was a little elven boy who was always friendly towards her…if he was there, she would easily be able to get something to fill her grumbling stomach.

"Psst. Over here."

Neria turned her head to the sound of the whisper coming from one of the empty classrooms. She saw Jowan standing in the shadow of the doorway, crooking his finger in her direction. Neria glanced around to make sure no one was following her. She quickly stepped into the chamber and Jowan shut the door behind her as softly as he could. The classroom was pitch dark. Neria could only make out Jowan's face by the small trace of light coming from under the closed door.

"Jowan! What are you sneaking about for?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Shh." Jowan motioned her to keep quiet. "This is very important. I cannot risk having any of the templars or senior mages hear what I am about to tell you."

Neria's eyes widened. "Did you find out about Greagoir's involvement with my harrowing?"

Jowan nodded. "Yes…in fact, Lily was the one who discovered the truth. She overheard the Chantry mother speaking about it with one of the elder templars."

"What is it? What did she hear?" Neria whispered, almost frantic to find out.

"She overheard them both discussing your upcoming harrowing. The Chantry mother was asking why Greagoir would take it upon himself to be personally involved with your trial. The elder templar said that there have been rumors amongst the guard…that a templar has fallen in love with you."

"What?" Neria snorted. "That's preposterous. The last man I seduced was Ser Bryant, which was norhing more than some flirty words in exchange for a few small favors…and when I did, I certainly made sure that no one else knew…save for Solona. That was a few years ago."

Jowan shook his head. "Unfortunately, this one is recent. Lily heard the man say that one of the templar escorts has been moony eyed over you for a while now. Apparently the rumors have gotten bad enough that it's making the Knight Commander feel as though he should be stepping in."

Neria furrowed her brow. Was there a templar in love with her? Neria prided herself in knowing when she has caught a man's eye…because she always considered how to work it towards her advantage. But she couldn't think of any escorts that had shown her any interest as of late. The only templar that she had seen that didn't have that dreadful deadpan look on their face was that idiot escort of Solona's. She recalled the man very well, seeing that she caught him pawing at Solona like an animal in the stairwell.

"There's more." Jowan continued. "This templar has been assigned to be your guard during your harrowing. He will be the one to kill you if you become possessed by a fade demon."

Neria frowned in confusion. "You wouldn't know the name of this templar, do you?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. You'll have to find out on the day you take the harrowing, I suppose."

Neria sighed and crossed her arms. "Thank you, Jowan. Thank Lily for me, as well…I know this information would have resulted in dire consequences for you both if you were caught."

Jowan nodded. "You're very welcome. It worries me that the Knight Commander has gotten so involved with your trial because of this matter…it makes me think about my future with Lily and what would happen if our relationship was found out."

Neria patted her friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Jowan. You and Lily make a lovely couple. Even if the world is against you, I will be here to support you both."

* * *

Solona's mouth was still rosy from Anders' kisses. She did her best to keep her head bowed as her templar escort led her back to her quarters. Luckily, the templar barely looked at her. Cullen would have been a different story. He was always attentive whenever she was speaking with him.

"Supper will be in a few minutes." The templar grumbled as he opened the door to her chamber. "We will come escort you apprentices when it is time."

"Thank you…" Solona replied softly, keeping her gaze to the floor as she shuffled quickly into her room.

The templar mumbled something that almost sounded like a 'You're welcome.' and slammed the door shut, leaving Solona alone in her quarters.

She brought her fingers to her lips and felt her cheeks flare up in heat. Anders has gotten much more bold in the past few days.

Whenever she brought up the subject of his upcoming plans to escape the Tower, he had kissed her into silence again and again. Shamefully, it was a brilliant tactic…whenever Anders lips were on her own, she lost all train of thought and all her senses were be concentrated on his touch.

Even as inexperienced as she was, Solona knew very well that there was more to physical intimacy than just the kissing. Anders never took it a step farther from running his fingers through her hair as he left a trail of kisses on her neck.

It was certainly different from what Cullen had done…Anders' touch was gentle and inviting. Cullen's was simply demanding and…exciting.

Solona shook her head to rid the confusing thoughts of Cullen from her mind. It has only been a few days since the her new templar escort has taken over the duty taking her to and from Anders' cell. She hasn't seen Cullen since that day in the stairwell.

She sighed and slowly sat down on her bed. She glanced up at the bunk above hers, wishing that Neria would come back quickly to give her some invaluable advice. Her roommate has been leaving early and coming back late due to her mentoring sessions with Wynne. Neria had been so exhausted for the past several nights that she could barely mumble her responses to Solona's questions.

_Wynne must be pushing her hard. _Solona thought to herself. _Anders is always so casual when it comes to his lessons. _

Solona began to wonder why the Circle had assigned Anders as her mentor. Yes, he was incredibly talented and exceptionally kind…but he was still a prisoner. At first she believed she had done something to anger the Senior Enchanters for setting up such an arrangement. But now she couldn't help to thank the Maker for the blessing in disguise. First Enchanter Irving must have assigned her to Anders for a very good reason.

A swift knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. It must be the templar guards announcing that supper was ready. She stood up to open the door, "Yes? Is it time for dinner?"

As she opened the door, a templar quickly stepped into her chamber and shut the door behind him. Solona backed away, confused at the guard's behavior. "Excuse me, Ser…what are you doing?"

The templar lifted his head and Solona's eyes widened as she recognized the familiar bronze curls and amber colored eyes.

"Cullen!" Solona squeaked and hastily covered her mouth with her hands. If she was too loud, the other guards would hear and catch them both.

"Amell, I'm so sorry…but I needed to speak with you." Cullen spoke quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Solona whispered. "We will both get into trouble if we're caught!"

"I know, I know…I just…there hasn't been a chance to explain my behavior that day." Cullen scratched at his head, frustrated. "The Knight Commander has assigned me to…another duty. I snuck away from my post to come here."

Solona gave a small gasp. "If they find out you have abandoned your post, you will surely be reprimanded by Ser Greagoir!"

"I don't care." Cullen whispered firmly. "This is well worth the risk and punishment. I've been wanting to apologize for what I've done. It was inexcusable. I've been racked with guilt for the past several nights…I haven't been able to sleep."

Solona softened as she saw Cullen's tortured expression. "It's okay, Cullen. There was no harm done. There is nothing to feel guilty about."

"Yes, there is." Cullen hissed at himself. "I've forced myself upon you, Amell. It was despicable of me. Mage or not, you didn't deserve such treatment. It's no excuse…but after I saw you in that room with Anders…I was so infuriated."

Solona couldn't help laying a concerned hand on Cullen's arm. "What were you so angry about, Cullen? Anders did nothing to me."

Cullen gave her an anguish glance. "I know he didn't do anything, Amell. I…I just went mad at the thought of you being with another man."

Solona blinked. "What? Why would that make you mad?"

Cullen took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Amell. I am in love with you."

The look Solona gave Cullen was such a baffled expression that he would have burst out laughing if he wasn't so mortified. "I'm sorry, Cullen…I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you repeat that?"

Cullen approached her and took her hands into his own. They felt so tiny in his. "Amell…I am in love with you. Maker help me, I've tried to fight it…but I love you."

Solona was shocked at Cullen's confession. To hear a templar say those words to her…was simply as unbelievable as pigs being able to fly. She couldn't help to stutter. "C-Cullen…I…you…you're jesting with me, aren't you?"

Cullen fell to one knee, her hands still grasped in his. "Amell, I am helpless whenever I am in your presence. I know this is forbidden and I endanger us both for admitting such things…but I have fallen so deeply in love with you that I cannot deny myself any longer."

Solona shook her head. "Cullen, you…you can't be serious. I am a mage…and you are a…"

"A man who loves a woman." Cullen replied softly and lowered his forehead onto her hands.

Solona couldn't think of a response. Her mind was in turmoil as images of Anders and Neria flashed before her eyes.

"Amell…" Cullen rose to his feet, still holding on to her hands. "I am well aware that this is a shock to you. I know that you do not return my feelings at this moment…but," Cullen took a step towards her. "Would you please consider me? I swear to you, Amell…if you loved me, I would do anything for you. I would find a way to free you from this Tower. I would pull down the very heavens if it meant that I would have your heart as you have mine."

"Cullen…I…"

"Please," He repeated. "Just consider me."

Cullen held Solona's hands against his armored chest as he slowly lowered his lips on hers.


	9. Uncertain

**Uncertain**

Solona suddenly felt a surge of strength burst inside of her body. She shoved Cullen away from her, unlocking their embrace. Cullen glanced up with a look of confusion while Solona stepped back, panting for breath.

"Amell, I…" Cullen started and reached out to her.

"Stop right there!" Solona demanded firmly, holding her palm up to him. Cullen halted, obeying her command.

Solona straightened, trying to imitate Neria's confidence. "I suggest you leave, Cullen." She tried to keep her voice as cool as she could manage. "Before we are both caught by your superiors."

Cullen didn't budge. "What about my proposal, Amell?"

Solona looked down at the floor, fervently wishing her roommate would return. "I'll…I'll think about it."

The templar calmly stood to the side. "You have feelings for the Maleficar."

Her eyes went wide with Cullen's simple statement. It wasn't a question or an accusation…he had said it so bluntly that it rendered her speechless.

"I know you love him." Cullen repeated, a hint of anger rising in his voice. "But it's because he has you bewitched."

"I'm not bewitched!" Solona whispered in frustration.

Cullen shook his head. "You don't know. The Maleficar has done this before. He charms those around him so he can use them to his advantage for his plans of escape."

Solona felt as if she were trying to talk some sense into a stone wall. "Cullen…you're the one who knows nothing about Anders!"

"You've been deceived." Cullen repeated. "But I will help you open your eyes. I'll make you come to your senses. Even if you hate me…I refuse you to be used as a tool for that bloody Maleficar."

"What are you talking about?" Solona asked nervously, taking a step away from him.

Cullen gave her a frank stare. "Are you aware that there's a harrowing scheduled for tomorrow morning?"

"A harrowing?" Solona blinked at the sudden change of topic. "For who?"

"For Neria Surana."

"Neria? That's impossible…she hasn't mentioned anything." Solona replied in disbelief.

"I am assigned to be the guard at her trial." Cullen laid his hand on his chest. "If Neria Surana fails to return under a set time, I am to strike her down before she is possessed by a fade demon."

Solona frantically shook her head and reached out to him. "No! You can't! Neria would never fail…you can't kill her!"

"I'll refuse the duty if you swear to never see the Maleficar again."

"Wh…what?" Solona stuttered.

Cullen met her eyes with a determined expression. "I won't raise a hand against her as long as you can promise that you will never meet with the Maleficar again."

"You can't mean that!"

"If it means keeping you safe from his evil clutches." Cullen crossed his arms.

Solona couldn't comprehend why Cullen was proposing such a horrible stipulation. "Cullen…Anders is my mentor! I can't stop meeting with him!"

"I'm positive if you requested a new mentor, First Enchanter Irving would understand."

Tears sprang to her eyes but her pride kept them back. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you don't seem to understand that your 'mentor' is an evil being. You are forcing my hand, Amell."

"How is he evil?" Solona threw up her hands. "Because he escaped from the tower several times? Because he desires freedom?"

"Try finding his 'friends' who have assisted him with his escape attempts in the past." Cullen answered flatly. "I didn't want to force this proposition upon you, Amell…but you've left me no choice. If you care for your friend, then swear to me that you will never see the Maleficar again."

"You're terrible!" Solona cried and fell to her hands and knees. "How can you be so cruel?"

"It's the only way I can save you." Cullen insisted, his jaw set. "If I knew you would have become so delusioned, I would have stepped in sooner. So tell me, Amell. Do you choose Neria Surana or your 'mentor'?"

Solona's fingers gripped at the edges of the thin linen rug beneath her. Just a few scant moments ago, she was encircled in Anders' arms. To think that it would be the last time she would see him again. The mere thought shot daggers of pain into her heart.

"You have my promise." Solona whispered, keeping her eyes on the ground.

Cullen bent down to place a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'm sorry, Amell. I do this because I truly love you. I couldn't allow you to be deceived any longer."

"Please, just leave." Solona's voice was barely above a choked sob.

Cullen rose back to his feet and tried not to let Solona's pain weaken his resolve. "You have my word that I will watch over Surana and personally make sure no harm will come to her during her harrowing…however, if she does end up being possessed by a fade demon, then I will make sure her end will be quick and painless."

Solona didn't reply to his words. She remained on the floor, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

_It's for the best. _Cullen repeated to himself. _Even if she hates me, I am saving her from his clutches. _He slowly opened the door and stepped out of the room, glancing back at Solona's sullen figure on the floor. "I will see you later, Amell. Goodnight." He murmured softly and quietly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Neria came back to her quarters later than she had anticipated. Her stomach was still growling with hunger. Luckily for her, when she snuck past the guards in the dining hall to steal some leftovers for her supper, the young elven boy was still in the kitchens. He had generously given her a loaf of crusty bread and some cheese, which she promptly smuggled into her bags. Food was strictly forbidden in the living quarters.

After eating in her rooms, she planned to spend a good portion of the night going over the notes that Wynne had provided her. Whether she was ready or not, her harrowing was coming up the next morning. Neria was more determined than ever to pass the trial…not for the sake of her safety, but for the pleasure she would witness when Greagoire's jaw drops to the ground when she came back from the fade unscathed.

Neria opened the door to her rooms and she let out a small gasp at the sight of Solona hunched over on the floor, crying softly.

"Solona!" Neria quickly stepped in and closed the wooden door behind her. The room was enveloped in complete darkness. Neria snapped her fingers and small bursts of flame lit up in the candlewicks around their room, immediately lighting up their small chamber.

"What's wrong, Solona?" Neria bent down to be at level with her friend. "What happened?"

Solona shook her head and continued to sob into the wet rug. Neria quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her linen kerchief. She gently brushed aside Solona's long black hair to the side and dabbed at the tears on her face.

"Tell me what has happened, Solona." Neria rubbed at her friend's back. "I haven't seen you cry since we were children."

"Neria…" Solona turned her head. "Is your harrowing going to be tomorrow?"

Neria sat back in shock. "How did you know about that, Solona?"

"I heard about it…" Solona whispered. "Is it true?"

Neria nodded solemnly. "It is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not because I don't trust you, Solona." Neria continued to dab at Solona's face with her kerchief. "I recently found out about it myself. You've had other things on your mind…I didn't want to add to your stress. I'm sorry for not telling you…is this the reason why you're crying?"

Solona shook her head again and Neria arched her eyebrow. "Then what is the matter?"

Solona slowly sat up and lifted her eyes to her friend. "I…I will never be able to see Anders ever again."

"What? Why is that?" Neria demanded.

"Cullen…"

"The templar?"

Solona's expression was deadpan. "Cullen is the guard at your harrowing. He made me promise…he would allow you to complete your trial if I swear I never see Anders again."

"What?" Neria took hold of Solona's shoulders. "That idiot is going to be my guard? Why would you agree to such a thing?"

"I can't allow them to harm you while you are on your trial!" Solona cried.

Neria's silver eyes went hard. "I wouldn't put it past the templars that they were planning to kill me before I got a chance to complete the trial. Did that idiot make you promise this because he's jealous of your mentor?"

"He believes he is saving me." Solona replied miserably. "He still claims that Anders is a Maleficar and will use me when he tries to make his escape. He says that Anders has done it before and he would do it again with me."

Neria nodded and smoothed her hand against Solona's hair. "Thank you for thinking of me, Solona...no one here would have made such a choice for me."

Solona sat back and stared at her friend with a sincere gaze. "Of course I would, Neria. I love you."

Neria's expression softened and she gave Solona a small smile. "I love you too, Solona. Well then, it looks like you skipped your supper tonight, haven't you? Here…" She reached into her bag and took out the bread and cheese she had hidden away. "Eat this. I'm going to leave for a bit and be right back."

Solona gave a confused look at Neria as she got up and went towards the door. "Where are you going, Neria?"

"I need to make some last minute preparations for my harrowing tomorrow." Neria ran her hand through her white blond hair. "It'll only be for a few moments."

Neria quickly stepped out of the room before Solona could give any protest. The halls were empty save for a few templar guards who stood at their posts. She kept her eyes forward, briskly walking past them.

"Hey you!" One templar stepped towards her and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

Neria snatched her arm back and gave the guard a steely glare. "I am in preparations for my harrowing. If you have any questions, you can ask your Knight Commander."

The guard simply gaped as he watched Neria disappear into one of the corridors.

_Solona will not suffer because of the stupidity of men._ Neria thought to herself, getting angrier with every step she took._ I won't let anyone bring her into my troubles._

A lone guard was between her and her destination. "What is the meaning of this?" The templar asked, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. "Mages aren't allowed up here this time of night."

Neria swiftly moved her hand across the templar's face. His eyes suddenly went blank and he fell to the floor. She searched his unconscious body and found a ring of keys. She unlocked the heavily armored door and shoved it open.

Inside the room, Anders was sitting on his bed with a red silk ribbon entwined in his fingers. His eyes widened with alarm as an unknown elven woman stepped into his room, twirling a ring of keys on her finger.

"Ser Anders, I presume?" Neria asked, with a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Yes…?" Anders cautiously answered, noticing Smiley's lifeless body behind her.

"My name is Neria Surana." She answered smoothly. "You and I are going to have a brief discussion about the romantic involvement you have with your student."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long time with no updates! =)


	10. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Anders sat gaping at the slim elven woman who paced around his room. She had her arms crossed and looked at her surroundings intently, as if assessing the quality of his prison. She casually jingled the keys she had stolen from the unconscious guard outside the chamber.

"You…you're Neria Surana?" Anders asked cautiously. "Solona's friend?"

"Correct." Neria replied, stopping at the small framed mirror on the wall. "I simply wanted to speak to the infamous Maleficar that has won the heart of my best friend."

Anders gave another nervous glance at Smiley's motionless body. "What…did you do to him?"

Neria turned to Anders and gave a smug smile. "A simple sleeping spell. He won't awaken for a while, so we have a few moments to ourselves…ah, but don't think about escaping while he's down. I didn't knock out the other guards below."

Anders let out a anxious laugh. "Why would I escape while I have the company of such a beautiful woman in my cell? You have my utmost attention."

Neria narrowed her eyes at Anders. "Is that how you won Solona over? With those flowery words?"

"What?" Anders blinked in surprise. "I…I…"

Neria frowned and turned her attention back to the mirror. "Solona is an innocent…she hasn't had much experience with men, let alone with any kind of romance." She wiped a spot off the glass with her finger. "So I can understand if she was easily swept off her feet due to some insincere compliments and flattery."

Anders' lips thinned as his expression turned serious. "I have never lied to Solona…nor deceived her in any way."

Neria turned back to Anders and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So do you have feelings for her?"

Anders moved his eyes away out of embarrassment. "I…that's not really any of your business, is it?"

"Ah, well that's where you're wrong, good Ser." Neria stepped towards Anders, which he automatically moved back farther away on his bed. "You see, we have a bit of a dilemma. My harrowing is set for tomorrow…and apparently due to some complications with a bunch of idiotic fools, the situation has become quite irksome."

She bent down and gave him a cold glare. "Solona is in tears because the guard during my trial has given her an ultimatum…she stops seeing you and the templar spares my life during my harrowing."

"What?" Anders asked incredulously. "Why on Thedas would a templar even care enough to offer such a thing?"

"And then the dim torch brightens." Neria sighed. "I believe the templar is in love with Solona."

Anders angrily punched the wall. "Bastard! He's making her stay away because he's jealous?"

Neria gave a nod of approval at his reaction. "There is more to it than just that. He believes he is saving Solona from your clutches."

"Because the templars believe I'm a Maleficar because of a few escape attempts?"

Neria brought her face close to his. "He claims that you are deceiving her…that you will use her and discard her to aid your next escape from the tower. Apparently he believes you have done it before."

Anders shifted his gaze down and suddenly became silent. Neria gave him a suspicious look. "Is there truth to this?"

Anders gave a half-hearted shake of his head. "No…and yes…" He lifted his eyes at Neria. "It happened a few years ago…"

"Explain." Neria demanded.

Anders let out a derisive laugh at himself. "After they caught me for the fourth time…I was only sixteen at the time. The templars felt it would be good punishment to place me in the kitchens for menial labor. I must admit I hated it at first…days and days of scrubbing pots and dishes would drive anyone mad."

"After a while, they stuck another mage on kitchen duty with me. He was also being punished for attempting to escape. We became close quickly…and eventually we began to make plans to break out together."

"I won't bore you with the whole story. He was caught and I got away…" Anders rubbed his face with his hands. "And then they turned him tranquil. It…it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought him with me."

"Who…who was it?" Neria couldn't help asking.

"Owain." Anders replied remorsefully. "They tried to force him to take his harrowing, but he opted for tranquility."

Neria instantly recalled the tranquil who took care of the library. She shook her head in disgust. "Damned templars."

Anders smiled ruefully at Neria. "I will not lie. Solona was part of my plans for my next escape."

"What?" Neria sharply glared at Anders.

"When I escape…I plan on taking Solona with me." Anders' expression turned hard. "I can't leave her behind in this place."

Neria observed Anders for a few moments. "You sincerely care for Solona, don't you?"

Anders stood up from his bed and met Neria's gaze evenly. "She has literally become the only light in my darkness. Either trapped in this Tower or on the run, I have had a miserable existence. When Solona is with me, she makes me feel this life isn't such a nightmare."

"And?" Neria raised an eyebrow.

"I love her." Anders simply stated, his stance concrete.

Neria finally rewarded Anders with a genuine smile. "Good boy."

"Are you being forced into your harrowing because of this templar as well?" Anders asked, trying to grasp the situation.

"In a way." Neria tapped her slender finger against her chin. "It's all slowly all coming together for me."

Jowan had told her that Greagoir had insisted on her early harrowing because he believed there was a templar that had fallen in love with her. And according to Anders, apparently the Knight Commander had a habit of forcing mages through the trial to set them up to fail or force them into tranquility. Is it possible that Greagoir had made a mistake and believed that Cullen was in love with the wrong person?

Neria couldn't help letting out a small sigh of relief. If that were the case, she was glad that Greagoir suspected her and not Solona.

Anders began to pace. "Well…a lot of good that does now. If Solona can't see me, that just complicated my plans."

"You leave that to me." Neria glanced back at the fallen guard. "I will think of something. Solona will not be made unhappy by the whims of some besotted templar."

"Oh? So this breaking into my cell isn't part of some dashing escape?"

Neria smirked. "If it was that easy, I would have done it all myself ages ago. As I said, I will think of something. In the meantime, I suggest you be patient and behave. I have a harrowing to pass in the morning…"

"So…why did you come up here to see me, if I may ask?" Anders crossed his arms.

Neria smiled softly. "Because I wanted to make sure that the man my friend has fallen in love with was worth the trouble she has been put through."

"You must really love her, don't you?" Anders murmured.

"She has sacrificed her one happiness for my sake." Neria sauntered towards the door. "There is no one in Thedas that is more dear to me than Solona…" Neria turned about and threw a look of warning at Anders. "And if anyone hurts her in any way, I will make them pay…no matter who they are."

"That makes two of us." Anders replied.

Neria gave him another smug grin. "As I said, keep out of trouble for a bit. Trust that I have the best intentions for Solona in mind."

She closed the heavy iron door behind her and locked it with the keys in her hand. She knelt down over the unconscious guard and placed the keys back where she took them from. Neria paused and ran her hands through her hair. She would have to think up a good plan to unweave the web that Solona has gotten herself tangled into. While she was at it, she would have to think of a way to get away from Greagoir…she predicted that the Knight Commander would not hesitate to lock her up under trumped up charges just for being under the suspicion of bringing disorder to his command.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. Whatever she had to do, it would have to wait until after she passes her harrowing. Neria placed her hand on the templar's shoulder.

"Hey, you. Wake up!" She shook his shoulder, jarring him awake. "Are you all right? Did you pass out from lyrium withdrawal?"

* * *

The next morning, Solona woke up early to find Neria still asleep in her bed. Solona stood on her toes to check on the top bunk. She hesitated before waking her roommate. When Neria had left the room last night, she did not return for several hours. Neria had simply grunted her greeting and had gone straight to bed.

Gazing at Neria's peaceful sleeping face, Solona wondered if her friend was truly ready for her harrowing today.

_Would Cullen keep his part of the bargain and keep Neria from being killed until she returned safely back from the fade? _Solona thought, biting down on her lip.

"Mmph…Solona?" Neria mumbled, her eyes still shut. "S'at you?"

"Yes?" Solona answered softly.

"S'it morning already?" Neria's eyes grumbled into her pillow.

"Yes, it is. We should hurry up and go have some breakfast." Solona was careful not to mention Neria's harrowing, as if it was taboo to speak of it.

"Ugh, right…I'm up, I'm up." Neria slowly sat up in her bunk, her white blond hair tousled so it almost looked like a halo. "My stomachs already growling at me…"

"Did you not have any supper last night?" Solona asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately, no." Neria replied with a yawn, stretching out her arms. "I was too busy taking care of other matters."

"Then I shouldn't have eaten the food you left with me the other night!" Solona cried, ashamed at her gluttony.

Neria smiled at her friend. "Don't worry about it, Solona. I didn't have much time to eat anyway."

Solona shook her head and ran to the dresser. "I'm such a terrible friend! Here, Neria!" She threw a clean robe at Neria who was still half-asleep in bed. "Hurry up and get dressed, let's get you some food as quickly as possible!"

"Yes, _mother_." Neria sighed and pulled her robes over her head. "You know you don't have to rush me too badly, Solona…I'm not in a special hurry to get to my harrowing."

Solona threw open the door and the light from the hallway poured into their dim room. "I have nothing but the most utmost faith in you, Neria…but first things first, you need to eat a full meal! Let's hurry."

Neria stifled a groan as she climbed down from her bed. "Okay, okay…I'm coming."

In a way, Solona was right. _You never know when a meal may be your last_, Neria thought grimly.

* * *

The atmosphere of the harrowing chamber was tense as Neria entered the premises. The chamber was huge, it could have easily held all the mages in the tower. At the center of the massive room, four key people were waiting for her arrival…First Enchanter Irving, Knight Commander Greagoir, Wynne, and Cullen.

Wynne and Irving both gave Neria soft smiles of welcome as she approached the podium. Cullen remained stoic as he stood to the side with his hand ready at his sword. Greagoir's expression was deadpan as usual.

First Enchanter Irving took a step forward to take Neria's hand and guide her to the offering of lyrium. "My dear, I thank you for joining us." Irving greeted her quietly. "I hope you are ready for this momentous occasion."

"As ready as I will be, First Enchanter." Neria shot a look of challenge at Greagoir. "Nothing can prevent me from passing this harrowing."

Greagoir was unfazed at her tone of implication and began his ceremonial speech. "Neria Surana…the harrowing is an important rite of passage to all mages of the Circle. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse, for demons of the fade are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."

"And…" Greagoir continued, gazing at her sternly. "You are aware that if you fail this trial, we will have to strike you down before you are possessed."

"Very well aware." Neria gave a sideways glance at Cullen. "As long as I am _promised_ to be given the appropriate amount of time, I will succeed."

Cullen swallowed nervously. The others did not notice their exchange.

"Well then…" Irving linked his fingers behind his back. "Shall we begin, Surana?"

* * *

**A/N:** Many sorries again for the long period of no updates! ^^ When work comes around, you have no choice but to get it done! Thanks so much for all your sweet comments, you all totally make my day XD Happy holiday weekend, everyone!


	11. Bystander

**A/N:** Sorry for such a loooooooooong time with no updates =E I've promised myself to try and finish up this story so I can write the continuation ^_^ Thanks for your sweet comments, as always!

* * *

**Bystander**

Solona wandered about aimlessly around the Tower, trying to keep her mind off of Neria's harrowing. She noticed that the hallways were unusually vacant as she heard her footsteps echo hauntingly through the corridors. _Ah_, she realized miserably. It was the time of day when apprentice mages would be paired together with their mentors…and sadly, she was without one.

She yearned for Anders and his company. He always knew the right thing to say to put her mind at ease. That solace was now gone due to Cullen's arrangement.

Solona cringed and began to bite down on her thumbnail. _Cullen is watching over Neria during her trial. He swore that he would allow her to finish her harrowing. Neria will be successful as long as she's given her fair chance. Cullen wouldn't break his vow._ She thought desperately, trying to convince herself.

"Chewing on your fingernails is a bad habit, young lady."

Before she could lift her head at the stern voice, she found herself walking into something solid and fell back to the ground, landing on her bottom.

"Ow...I don't remember a pillar being here…" She rubbed at her nose. She lifted her head to find a heavily armored soldier standing before her, smiling at her with an amused expression. Embarrassed that she haphazardly bumped into a random gentleman, Solona swiftly got to her feet to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Ser! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?"

The stranger chuckled. "I should be the one to apologize. You are not the one wearing the armor."

Solona gave the man a sheepish smile. "It is still no excuse that I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

"No harm done." The man stroked his thick dark beard. "Actually, I was searching for somebody to assist me. I was directed to go this course to find the First Enchanter's chamber but I'm afraid I lost my way. Would you be able to point me towards the right direction?"

"Oh, you are a guest of First Enchanter Irving's?" Solona asked. The man had long dark hair with a gold earring through his ear lobe, not unlike Anders'. His armor was surely not one of the templar's cladding and he also had a well-used long sword sheathed at his side. She surely would have remembered him if she saw him before but she couldn't help to wonder why the man looked so familiar.

"I am, indeed…though this is somewhat of an unannounced visit. I hope I did not catch him at an inconvenient time."

"He is currently…busy at the moment." Solona felt her throat go dry at her words. "But I can escort you to his chamber so you may await his return."

"That would be most kind, young lady." The man inclined his head in appreciation.

Solona beamed at the stranger. It was unusual to find such a polite soldier. She was not accustomed to being treated so nicely by those in armor. "Just follow me, Ser."

"Just call me Duncan. Calling me 'Ser' makes me feel old beyond my years." Duncan chuckled again, following her down the corridor.

"Then please call me Solona."

"As you wish, Solona." Duncan gave her a quick glance. "By any chance…would your full name happen to be Solona Amell?"

Solona looked at Duncan with confusion. "Er, yes it is. How is it that you know my name, Duncan?"

"The First Enchanter speaks of you often."

"Of me?" Solona echoed anxiously. "Have I displeased him in some way?"

Duncan gave her an assuring grin. "He speaks nothing but flattery. Irving talks about you as if he were speaking about a beloved granddaughter."

Solona shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sure you may have me confused for somebody else. I am not so special to the First Enchanter that he would regard me differently from everyone else in this Tower."

"If that is what you believe, then so be it, Solona."

"Do you see the First Enchanter often, Duncan?" Solona asked.

"Not often, but I try to visit when I can. Unfortunately, most of the time my visits are related to business rather than friendship, I'm afraid." Duncan sighed.

"Oh? What sort of business do you attend to? Do you work with the Chantry? The lyrium trade?"

Duncan let out a quiet laugh. "I wish it were as uncomplicated as that. I am a Grey Warden. The First Enchanter assists me in finding candidates from the Circle of Magi for our battles against the darkspawn."

Solona's eyes widened. "It's no wonder you seemed so familiar. You are wearing the armor of a Grey Warden! I have read countless stories in the library about them! But I believed you were all but legends now."

"The darkspawn threat is still very much a reality, Solona." Duncan's humor dissipated, reminded of current mission. "And we Grey Wardens of Ferelden are now preparing for an upcoming blight."

Solona led Duncan to the First Enchanter's chamber and paused. "Is that the reason why you are here? To recruit mages into the Grey Warden ranks to fight against the darkspawn?"

"I'm afraid it is, Solona." Duncan replied.

Solona nodded in consideration. She knew very well that she was not talented enough to be recruited into the Warden ranks. According to the books she's read, the Grey Wardens always searched for warriors both brave of mind and of heart. However, she could not help to dread that it may be Neria or Anders that would be conscripted for the never-ending battle against the darkspawn.

"Do you know who you will be recruiting with this visit?" She asked timidly, her green eyes focused on Duncan's weathered face.

Duncan placed a firm hand on Solona's shoulder. "I do not know, Solona. Even if I did, I will not be able to tell you. I can see you have people you care about…but if they are chosen to fight amongst the Wardens, you cannot prevent the Maker's will."

Solona bit down on her lip. Again, all she could do was stand aside and be helpless to protect the ones she loved. She gestured to the big wooden door that led to Irving's chamber. "The First Enchanter is overseeing a harrowing but he will be back later tonight." She whispered, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Then I will wait for him here until he returns. Thank you for your assistance, Solona." Duncan placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head in gratitude.

Solona inclined her head in return and turned to walk away. Perhaps she would make her way back to her own chamber; there was no point in wandering around the Tower in her dazed state.

"Solona." Duncan called to her retreating back. "If I may ask…are you a full-fledged Enchanter?"

She turned around and shook her head. "I am just an apprentice."

Duncan nodded to himself and lifted his hand in thanks. "I thought so. I look forward to seeing you again."

* * *

_Am I still alive?_

Neria felt as if she had been absorbed by the darkness and her existence was lost in an unknown oblivion. Everything was gray. Everything was numb.

Her consciousness slowly dripped back into her senses. _That's right…I was in the fade for my harrowing._

Despite of years of practice and weeks of special coaching from her mentor, nothing would have prepared her for the harrowing. She never thought a fade demon would be able to have so much allure over her vanities. Even when she knew it was a lie, she couldn't help feeling her resolve falter as she spoke to them. She could not remember if she came out victorious or if she was indeed defeated by the spirits like so many apprentices before her.

_That would be awful._ She sighed to herself. _I really wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces when I came back unscathed…especially that damned Greagoir._

"…ana! Surana!" A muffled yelling was fading in and out from a distance. She was getting her hearing back it seemed – dead people unquestionably do not have the ability to hear. The voice sounded as if she was underwater and they were yelling from the surface.

She felt warm hands grasping her own, gripping her fingers so tightly that she could feel her pulse beat in sync against theirs. The sense of touch seemed to be returning…_This is getting better and better._ She thought.

Her eyelids fluttered and the lights hit her pupils with a white hot flash of discomfort. She squinted and saw that everything before her was blurred and hazy. Even though she could not see much, it was enough to send a small feeling of hope rise from the pit of her stomach.

She wasn't dead, she was alive. Neria Surana survived her harrowing!

Neria suddenly felt the cold bite of steel against her neck and froze. _Yes_…she thought…_I am definitely alive._

"Put your sword down, templar! She is waking from her trance." Wynne's firm demand sounded like music to Neria's ears.

"She may be possessed! Do not drop your guard, Cullen!" Greagoir instructed.

Neria felt the sword press harder against her throat. She tried to speak but her voice could not cooperate with the threat of sharp blade about to cut into her neck. She could barely breathe with Cullen's arm restraining her shoulders and chest.

"Greagoir, tell your soldier to stand down. Surana is regaining consciousness and I do not detect the presence of any unwanted spirits within her." First Enchanter Irving stepped up, his quiet words spoken with gravity.

"She doesn't seem to be cognizant, Irving. Be prepared to strike her down, Cullen. Do not yield." Greagoir ordered.

Cullen swallowed back the bile that was rising in his mouth. His promise to Solona was clear, but the Knight Commander was being rigid with his command. Was it possible that Neria Surana came back from the fade as an abomination? He pushed that thought from his mind

He promised Solona that no harm would fall upon her friend and she would be given her fair chance. He would have to stall his Commander as long as he could in order to keep his accord.

"Knight Commander!" Wynne cried, her usual composed demeanor was gone. "Surana is regaining her senses. Do not strike her down while she is in such a state without proof!"

"Her time is up. You know the rules." Greagoir countered. "Cullen, prepare to strike."

Cullen looked at Neria's face as her eyes came into focus. "Ser, I believe she is regaining consciousness."

"Don't argue with me, Cullen! I said, prepare to strike."

Neria took a shallow breath and hissed through her teeth. "My time would not have elapsed if you didn't spend so much time arguing amongst yourselves while I have a bloody sword at my throat!"

At those words, Cullen's arms immediately fell to his side and Neria collapsed on the floor, coughing for air. Wynne rushed to her apprentice, making sure that she was unharmed.

Greagoir flashed the templar an angry look. "I didn't say you could let her go, Cullen."

"I apologize, Knight Commander." Cullen quickly bowed in contrition. "It was an accident."

"Surana is fine, Greagoir. Calm yourself." Irving stood in place with his hands clasped behind his back. He gazed at Neria who was now rubbing a hand against her slender neck. "Am I to assume that everything went well, my dear?"

Neria lifted her gaze to both Irving and Wynne who were looking at her with expressions of relief and amusement. She then turned her eyes towards Cullen who had the look of someone who just had both the biggest reprieve and disappointment in his life. The burst of adrenaline was wearing off and then fatigue was quickly taking over.

Before she gave in to her body's cry for rest, Neria turned to look up at Greagoir's sour face and found the energy lift her mouth in a triumphant grin. "Yes, everything went perfectly well."

She then fell into Wynne's arms and closed her eyes to welcome the dreamless void.

* * *

The chamber door flew open and Solona bolted up from her chair. Cullen stepped into her room and quickly closed the door behind him. His face was impassive as he stood before her for several moments, silently gazing into her eyes.

Solona's heart skipped a beat, terrified that the templar had arrived to give her news about Neria's failure. She slowly lifted her hand to her chest, willing herself to calm down.

"Cullen…" Solona's lip trembled. "Is Neria…?"

Cullen's face then broke into a weary smile. "Surana has passed the harrowing."

Solona let out a cry of joy and without thinking, threw herself into the templar's arms. "She's okay? Came back completely safe?"

Cullen hesitated for a brief moment before he embraced her gently. He bent down to breathe in the scent of Solona's hair. "She is fine. She did not come back as an abomination. She has successfully completed her trial." He spoke softly, trying to savor the moment of Solona's happiness as long as he could.

Solona realized her position and politely stepped back from Cullen's embrace. She turned her head shyly to avoid his intense stare. "Would…would it be okay if I went to see her right now?"

Cullen stifled his sigh of regret and shook his head. "You cannot. After a mage finishes the harrowing, they are completely drained of their strength. Surana is now asleep in the Senior Enchanter's chamber." Cullen paused and added in tenderly, "But you will most likely see her later tonight."

Solona nodded in understanding. If Neria was with Wynne, then she was getting the best possible care. "I will wait for her then."

They stared at each other for several silent seconds. Cullen shifted uncomfortably and then turned to leave. "I will go back to my duties then."

Before he placed his hand on the door, Solona spoke up. "Cullen. Thank you…for keeping your promise."

The words of gratitude twisted at Cullen's heart. He closed his eyes from the pain. He knew that his promise was nothing more than blackmail…to hold Solona's affections hostage to save her from Anders. However, Solona's thanks was sincere with no hostility in her tone.

Cullen did not turn around but continued to stare at the door. "You…you're welcome." He replied gruffly.

"I will go see First Enchanter Irving tonight to have a new mentor reassigned to me." Solona said softly. "I will keep my side of the agreement, Cullen."

At those words, Cullen spun around and saw Solona's eyes filled with tears. It was apparent from her expression that she was holding them back the best she could. With the look regret on his face, Cullen bent down to hold her in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry, Solona. Please forgive me for wanting you for myself." He confessed huskily. "I admit, I am not only doing this because I want to protect you from the Maleficar…but also because I cannot stand the thought of you in the arms of another."

Speechless, Solona felt the tears escape her eyes and fall freely down her cheeks. Cullen released his hold and stood up to look at her face. He carefully wiped a tear with his armored hand. "Maker forgive me for this desire." He whispered to himself.

He kissed Solona for the briefest of seconds before he swiftly departed from the chamber. As the door shut behind him, Solona crumpled to the floor. She couldn't cry in sadness. She couldn't shout in anger.

She stared vacantly at the ceiling, at a loss on what to do.

_Ah_, her voice echoed in her mind_, this is the feeling of having your heart torn in two…_

She closed her eyes. _I'm such a despicable person._


	12. Decisions

**Decisions**

"Surana."

Neria's eyelids fluttered at the sound of her name. _Who was that? It doesn't sound like Solona. Go away._

"Surana, are you awake?" The whisper was becoming insistent.

Neria tried to roll over so she could ignore the rude intrusion of her much needed slumber. The linens on her bedding scratched at her back. _That's odd…I don't remember my bed being so uncomfortable._

"Surana, please. This is important. Please wake up." The annoying whisperer begged.

_Am I in my room? Wait…the harrowing. I passed my harrowing, didn't I? Where am I? Solona! _Neria's eyes flew open and she bolted upright onto the bed.

Beside her bed, a mage fell from a short stool and landed flat on his back with his legs comically up in the air. The room was dimly lit with one lone candle on the stand beside her head. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by several empty cots. Neria realized that she was in the healing wards just outside Wynne's chamber.

"Andraste's flaming sword, Surana. If this is how you wake up every morning, then I truly feel sorry for Amell for having you as a roommate." The mage muttered, standing up to dust off his robes.

Neria squinted, her eyes were trying to get used to the candlelight. "Jowan? What are you doing here? Why am I here?"

"Shh. Keep your voice down!" Jowan frantically shushed her. "Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to be in here. They brought you to the healing chamber so you could recover from your swooning spell after you finished your harrowing."

"I did not swoon." Neria hissed defensively. She tried to climb off the cot but the fatigue in her muscles cried in protest. She sighed and dropped her head back to onto the pillow. "So if you're not allowed to be here, why _are_ you here?"

Jowan nervously clenched his fists. "Do you remember that favor you owe me? I'm afraid that I need your assistance on something dire."

Neria turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. "_Now_, Jowan? If you haven't noticed, I'm a bit indisposed at the moment."

"It's important." Jowan repeated. "I wouldn't ask you unless it was absolutely necessary."

"What's going on then?" Neria tried to keep the irritation out from her voice.

"The Circle…the templars…they are planning on forcing me to undergo the Rite of Tranquility." Jowan whispered with fear.

Neria lifted her head. "What? How do you know this?"

"Lily discovered several written statements on the Knight Commander's desk which falsely accuse me in dealing with blood magic."

Neria slowly sat back up in her cot. "Why would the Knight Commander have such documents?"

"Who knows?" Jowan cried, forgetting to keep his voice down. "Perhaps it is for the same reason why he decided to force you into taking your harrowing. Maybe he wants to be rid of me because he found out that I've been assisting you."

Neria swore under her breath. She wouldn't find it too unbelievable that Greagoir would punish her allies because he was unable to succeed in his plans to kill her. "What are you going to do, Jowan?"

"Lily and I are planning on running away to start a new life together." He crouched down to meet her eye to eye. "But to do that, I need to destroy my phylactery or else the templars will find me no matter where I try to hide."

"How would you able to accomplish that?" Neria asked. "The phylacteries are normally kept under lock and key in Denerim."

Jowan shook his head and inched closer. "I discovered that my phylactery is in this tower, at this very moment. Listen closely, Surana…this is why I will need your assistance."

* * *

Irving knew that he was not a young man by any means, but he always prided himself as a man who – even at his age – could manage the Circle as the First Enchanter and to make the templars shrink before his presence. However, due to the fanatical events that have occurred in the past several days, he now genuinely felt every one of his weary years in his aching bones.

He sat back on his ornately decorated chair, staring at the aged parchments scattered across his ancient desk. Irving let out a tired sigh and tapped his arthritic fingers against his armrest. His watery eyes scanned the papers before him once more.

Neria Surana.

Irving couldn't help to let out a chuckle of disbelief when he thought about the troubles the young mage had caused him in the past few weeks. He could perfectly recall the day when she was brought to the tower; her sharp silver eyes so adult for a child in her years.

Scattered on the desk before him were the journal pages that documented Neria Surana's growth since her arrival to the tower. She showed signs of incredible talent at a young age, but she never applied herself in her studies. It was almost as if she was holding herself back so she could avoid standing out amongst her fellow apprentices.

She was no stranger to trouble. From Irving's observations, she has frequently engaged in forbidden fraternization with several templars in the tower. _Poor boys_, he sighed to himself. Their strict Chantry training was no match against her pretty face. Although she was as skilled with seduction as she was with magic, Irving observed that she never took it farther than a few kisses for a few favors. Well…as far as he knew of.

Greagoir was furious after she passed the harrowing. It seemed that the Knight Commander has failed his objective to kill Surana and was now trying to come up with another plan to be rid of her. Irving was well aware about all the whispered gossip about Greagoir and speculation about why he is so intent on expelling Surana from the Circle.

It was plainly obvious to Irving on what was going through the Knight Commander's mind. There was a certain templar that Greagoir has been guiding so he could eventually take over the position of Knight Commander. Unfortunately, there were rumors amongst the guards that the specific templar in question was in love with a mage - a mage with a history in seducing templars. The Knight Commander certainly couldn't abide by that…for a templar to love a mage was the gravest of all sins. So disposing of this mage would not only solve all his past problems, but would prevent future issues as well, given this mage's history.

By a fortunate twist of fate, the templars have mistaken Surana for someone else. Irving narrowed his eyes in thought, still gazing at the parchments. For now, it was probably for the best that the templars did not realize that the mage in question was Solona Amell. Without a doubt, if Amell was forced to take the harrowing at her current state, she would not have passed.

Solona Amell…she was another one that he had to watch out for.

_And now there is the issue with the Grey Wardens_. Irving sadly thought to himself. Duncan was a dear friend, but his appearance to the Tower always brought him great distress. Even though Irving was able to wave Duncan's requests away in the past; this time the Grey Warden Commander was determined to recruit a mage for his upcoming battle.

When Irving returned to his chamber after Surana's harrowing, he found Duncan at his desk, intently reading over the journal about every mage in the tower. Before the First Enchanter could take the book back from Duncan's hands, the Grey Warden had pulled out a sheet of parchment and showed it to him.

"I would like to meet with this mage." Duncan had said simply.

Neria Surana. Of _course_. Who else would it be? Irving rubbed fingers against his temples. He had begged Duncan to give him one evening to ponder over his request.

All the apprentice mages in the tower were almost like grandchildren to him. He couldn't stand the thought of one of them – no matter how troublesome – to be taken away for a life of hardship and constant battle. In the past, he had always convinced Duncan to leave them alone. Surely he could do it again.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "First Enchanter Irving? Are you there?" A voice called from the other side.

Irving quickly shuffled his parchments into a neat pile and placed them into a drawer in his desk. "Yes, I am. Come in, dear."

Solona stepped into his chamber and closed the door quietly behind her. "First Enchanter, may I have a word with you?"

"For you, my dear, you can have as many words as you wish." Irving smiled in welcome and gestured her to take a seat.

Solona shook her head and stood by his desk. "I won't take too much of your time. I would like to ask you for a change in mentors."

Irving lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "A change? Has Anders done something wrong?"

"Not at all." Solona felt her throat go dry. "He is very talented…but I feel that he is not appropriate for my training."

Irving noticed that Solona, who normally gazed at him with such straight forward and honest eyes, had them down to the floor. He got up from his desk and slowly walked over to her. "My dear…I will be more than happy to oblige your request if it is really what you want. But is it really?"

Solona kept her eyes to the ground. "I…I must have another mentor. Please, First Enchanter."

Irving frowned as he looked upon Solona's dejected expression. She was certainly making this request against her will. Was it possible that someone was forcing her to stop associating with Anders?

The First Enchanter sighed heavily and gently placed his hand on her arm. "Come. Walk with me."

Solona was puzzled as Irving took her arm and guided her out to the hallway. "First Enchanter? Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace where we can converse more freely." He spoke quietly under his breath to keep the templar guards from overhearing their conversation.

Solona had no choice but to walk by his side as he threaded her arm through his. Irving gently patted at her hand and spoke with a smile on his face, fooling the patrolling templars into believing that he was on a pleasant stroll with a cherished granddaughter. "My dear…" He said with the smile still on his face. "Is someone forcing you to make this request?"

Solona shook her head again. "It is my decision."

Irving kept walking. "You must give me a valid reason on why you do not wish for Anders' tutelage."

Solona kept her voice barely above a whisper. "Then I must ask you why you chose Anders to be my mentor to begin with."

Irving didn't give an immediate reply and he continued to guide her towards an unknown destination. After several minutes, he finally answered, "I felt that it would be the best match."

"Was Anders truly the best match to my abilities?" Solona asked.

"No, my dear. I believed _you_ would be the best match for Anders." Irving answered resignedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused at his response.

"Amell…" Irving finally called her by name. "Do you know about Anders' multiple attempts to escape the tower?"

Solona nodded. "Yes. He has tried up to six times."

Irving took a deep breath before he began. "I remember when Anders was brought here for the first time. He was such a happy and open person…much like you. He acted as if the tower was a paradise; that no one in Thedas could be any happier than he was. Clever boy…he had us all completely fooled by his behavior. When he fled for the first time, everyone was stupefied from disbelief."

"Amell, you must have noticed that Anders tends to be the cheerful sort. It took me a while to realize that friendliness is nothing more than a mask to hide the misery he truly feels. He desires nothing more than to be free; but because he was born a mage, that wish will never be fulfilled. No matter how many times he tries to escape from this tower, the templars will always search for him. Even if he manages to elude capture, he will be constantly fleeing from them. A life which you are always on the run is not a free one by any means."

Irving looked down at Solona with a softened expression. "I chose Anders as your mentor because I was hoping that you would assist him as you have with Surana."

"Neria?" Solona asked hoarsely.

"When Surana came to our care as a child, she knew nothing but despair and wanted nothing but to destroy. Your love for Surana has given her something to live for…something for her to cherish. I don't know if you have realized it yourself, but you have saved Surana from herself. I was hoping that you could do the same for Anders." Irving confessed.

Solona was astounded by Irving's admittance. She was the one who gave Neria a reason to live? How could that be? Neria was such a strong and independent woman…if anything, Solona was holding her back.

"We're here." Irving announced and stopped in his tracks.

Solona snapped out of her trance and quickly lifted her head in attention. Her eyes widened when she came to recognize her surroundings.

Irving inclined his head at the templar before them. The guard grunted in acknowledgement at the First Enchanter's silent order. He deftly unlocked the heavy iron door and pushed it open. The chamber was pitch dark.

Solona hesitated and Irving placed a hand on her back in encouragement. "Go on, Amell. I will wait for your final decision."

After a few moments, she slowly nodded and stepped into the dark chamber. The guard slammed the door behind her, leaving her in complete darkness. Her hands were damp, her throat was dry, and her heart was pounding loudly against her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Anders." She whispered.

Suddenly, the candles in the room flared to life and the chamber was flooded with light. Solona took an instinctive step back and found herself in an unexpected embrace.

"I thought I would never see you again." Anders murmured into her hair, his arms tightened around her chest.

Solona felt the warmth from his body gradually wash away the chill from her own. "I thought the same."

"What became of your friend?" He quietly asked.

"Neria passed the harrowing." Solona answered softly, her lips barely moving.

Anders gave a slight nod. The templar was good on his word to Solona. Neria was given the fair amount of time to complete her trial. He wished he was there to see Greagoir's face turn into a pleasant shade of purple from his displeasure at the outcome.

It was a good thing that Neria came back in one piece. But it meant that Solona would have to make good on her promise to the Maker-damned templar.

With her back against his chest, he could feel Solona's heart beating in sync with his own. He reached up to run a hand to stroke her hair. "I know about your promise to the templar."

Solona let out a small gasp. "How did you find out?"

"For a prisoner, I hear more than one would think." Anders said breezily. If Solona didn't know about Neria's visit, then it would be best that he kept the details of their conversation to himself for now.

"I'm so sorry, Anders." Solona's chin dropped to her chest. "It was the only way I could protect her. I can't go back on my word to Cullen. I…I…"

Anders took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him. His gave her an indignant grin. "Is this the part when you tell me that we will never see each other again?"

Solona took in a sharp breath to keep herself from weeping. Once again, Anders seemed to know what was going through her mind. His smile was lopsided but his amber eyes grew dark from a hollow reflection of pain. Unable to speak any words, she desperately reached for Anders' face and fiercely pressed her lips against his.


End file.
